Jungle
by DarkLight568
Summary: What if Makishima didn't die? What if the bullet didn't wipe out his soul? What is hiding behind the cells of Makishima? Is it the end of the peaceful days? When Kogami offers his help to the MWPSB and they accept his request, a new story will begin...
1. It's not over yet

Ohh... I started another story? ^^'

Well, I just liked the anime. I've finished it yesterday! Only the first season... That's why, I thought of starting a new fanfic...

I wish you'll like it!

* * *

 **Jungle**

 **Chapter1: It's not over yet**

 **...**

Makishima blankly stared at the sky. A faint smile was on his lips. In a few seconds, the bullet will penetrate through his flesh and blood, to end his agony… eternally… He won't have to suffer any longer because of such a cruel world…

He'll disappear… forever… He felt happy… He felt so happy that he couldn't stop smiling…

He felt happy…

He won't be rejected by anyone… He'll be able to take a rest. He'll be able to breathe the wind of liberty… He's just bored… He's just tired… of such a masquerade…

Everyone is just a mere corpse… hopelessly moving, guided by the Sibyl system… They became its puppets, its addicts; something he didn't stand, something he wanted to change…

But… why was he doing that?!

He didn't know… He just wanted to change that… He just wanted to make everyone see how this world is actually… behind the wall that the new technology has set up, there is a whole different world… He wanted them to discover it… He didn't accept the fact that they were imprisoned like that; by themselves…

Now, he's paying his life for such a noble cause… He didn't care… He didn't fear the death anymore… Now, he's just looking for it… He's just waiting for the bullet to turn his heart into shreds…

 _It'll be all over… soon… Just… a little… more…_

Kogami glared at the white head. He was supposed to shoot… He was supposed to end the life of the one that caused the death of his dear partner. He had to do it… He had to get his revenge…

He had to get the revenge he's always sought…

He left everything, his friends, his life, the only place he belongs to, his own self, just for this moment… just for this bullet…

But now, why his hand is trembling?! Why can't he aim well?! Why he can't push his finger deeper?! Why his courage is letting him down like that?!

As he thought about it… his determination just keeps on wavering…

Why… was the only question…

He gritted his teeth, clenching his fists.

He heard a soft laugh. "I never thought… you would be… this… weak…" Makishima smiled weakly, forcing himself to stand up. "Why… did you… stop?" _WHY?_

"Are you… scared?!"

Kogami glared at him, chose to stay silent. Makishima stood in front of him; scarcely twenty centimetres separated them… Kogami stared at him with a cold expression, then found the words to speak. "I never fear worms like you... I don't have any need to give an explanation to you..."

"Then... why..."

The raven's eyes widened as Makishima held his gun with his both hands and pushed himself forward, in a way that it touched the gun's muzzle. "What..."

"Shoot..." Makishima's gaze softened as his vision started growing darker. "Shoot!" He repeated, in a weaker voice. "I should... no longer... exist..."

He lowered his head. "This world... is... no... longer... for me..."

Kogami took a deep breath, rolled his head skyward. The sky was clear and beautiful, that day... It was a really nice night... He just stared, blankly...

 _Why can't I do it... It's all a matter of seconds..._

His eyes widened, feeling the cold fingers crossing his; reaching toward the trigger. _What is he doing?_

Makishima bit his lips, as his body started shivering. "Why... are you hesitating..." He slowly moved his gaze toward Kogami's shocked expression.

Kogami couldn't do anything... but stare...

A weak smile formed on Shogo's lips. "You've... finally... decided about my... punishment?!"

Tears ran down his face as his smile slightly widened. "You'll let... the humans... torture me?!" His expression saddened as he reached for the trigger.

Kogami felt like all his courage left him... He couldn't do anything... He didn't even try to prevent him... He didn't say anything...

His eyes slowly widened hearing a shooting sound. Shogo faintly gasped, collapsed to the side. Kogami stared in front of him, eyes wide. _I... k... killed him?!_

"Thank you for following my order..." About a couple of meters away, Akane was standing, holding her Dominator. "I've paralysed him... Thank you for not trying to kill him..."

Kogami moved his gaze toward Shogo. He knelt near him. "He's... still alive?!"

"Yes..." Akane sat near them, placed two fingers in Shogo's neck. "His pulse is weak. He needs healing."

Kogami slowly nodded. He stood up, carrying Shogo on his shoulder. Akane grinned. "The affair is done! Right?!"

Kogami said nothing. He just lowered his head, walking toward the helicopter. Akane followed him. "W... Wait! You don't seem that satisfied..."

"I'll ask you... Akane?"

"What is it?!"

"You said that you want to keep Makishima isolated from this world... away from the humans..."

"That's it..."

"What if I take this as a quest..."

"A... quest?! What do you mean?"

"I don't intend to go back as a detective. I just want to take a rest from that town as well. Actually, I can say that I and Makishima are in the same situation. Me too, I want to stay away from this world for a while..."

"You... don't..." Akane lowered her head, smiling sadly."

Kogami glanced at her sad expression from the corner of his eyes, as he smiled. "Not for now, anyway..."

"Why?!"

"I'm just... I need some holidays..."

"I... see..." Akane glanced back at him. "And... what's the relation between this and the quest you've mentioned?!"

"I'm just saying... if it's possible for me... to take care of Makishima... I mean, to guard him. You can't just keep him in a cell. He's smart enough to escape. And I know the right ways to calm him down... I'll just take him to the forest or something... more like... a place similar to where Mr. Saiga is..."

"You're crazy!" Akane protested, stopped walking.

Kogami stopped, a few meters away, back facing her. She anxiously gazed at him. "We don't know what he will do when he wakes up and regains full strength! He should be kept completely under surveillance! You can't win against him by yourself! It's insane! He'll just run away and the whole thing will start again! And then, what will make you think that the MWPSB or even the Ministry of welfare will be okay for this?!"

Kogami lowered his head. "I knew you'd say this..." He smiled, falling silent.

Akane sighed in defeat. "You're really reckless! All of you!"

They arrived at the helicopter. Ginoza was sitting on the ground, gazing blankly at the lifeless body of his father whom he was carrying. Kogami's look hardened. _Right... pops..._

He gritted his teeth, lowering his head. Yayoi was the only one who has found out about their presence. She glanced at Shogo for seconds, then moved her look toward Akane. Akane nodded. She glanced at Ginoza. "We're... sorry for your loss... Ginoza-san..."

Ginoza smiled sadly as tears dropped. "It's truth... that you know the value of things... only after losing them..."

Akane's gaze saddened.

"He... saved... me..." Kogami threw Shogo on the ground, walked toward him. "Stop sulking! Crybaby!"

Ginoza's eyes widened.

"Your father was a hero... he's not dead yet! He's still alive and you know it! Inside of you... he's still alive!"

Ginoza slowly rolled his head toward the raven. "K... Kogami..."

Kogami glared at him. "Don't look this desperate... We'll all die... sooner or later... That's the destiny of a detective! Your father has chosen not to quit this job, even knowing how fatal it is... Don't be a coward!"

Yayoi smiled.

"Stand up... face the truth... Don't just sit down and cry about a hero!" Kogami held out his hand. "Look ahead... Ginoza..."

Ginoza's hand slowly reached for Kogami's. Kogami smiled weakly, helping him to stand up. He slapped his back. "Act like a man! Don't forget your pride!"

Ginoza smiled, lowered his head.

 _ **It's not about the rules... It's about the pride...**_

"You're right... Kogami... Thank you..."

"We've taken Makishima and Masaoka-san into the helicopter." Yayoi announced. "Let's go."

The _two_ detectives nodded. The helicopter flew back toward the base...

Yayoi glanced at Makishima. "How were you able to bring him?!"

"We shot him with the Paralyser. And he was already injured by Kogami's gun," Akane explained.

Ginoza glared at him. Kogami stared discreetly at him. He sighed, crossing his arms behind his head. "After all this... I need some sleep..."

"Why are you coming with us at all!" Yayoi smiled playfully. "Didn't you say that you'll start living on your own?!"

Kogami smiled back. "I'm still keeping the same idea... But I just have something to ask... then I'll leave..."

"We won't miss you!"

"Same here..."

They laughed.

Akane lowered her head, smiling peacefully.

Even after the agonizing death of Masaoka and the disappearance of Kagari... the team is still lively... That's something she really liked... She remembers the first time she met with Masaoka... He looked a really wise and smart man. She respected him since the first look. Then, he kept giving her advices and guiding her... He really has helped her a lot...

Then... when she saw Kagari... She thought he'll he be the funny type. And he didn't deceive her. He was beyond funny... He's the one who used to make the team cheer up, even with simple jokes... And then, he as a really talented Enforcer... He was someone you can really count on...

When she saw Kogami... she felt like he was a really discreet and mysterious guy... She felt like he needed a hand... someone to fight by his sides... She swore to change him, as he changed her... She's really reckless and stubborn. But when it comes to defending a comrade, he's the right man...

When she saw Yayoi, she thought she's the cold-hearted kind and the super arrogant one. Though, the time has proved that it wasn't the case... she even started liking her...

And then, there is Ginoza. He looked a really stern and strict man, in their first meeting. She really admired his self-control... Later, she found out about how miserable his past was... She felt how miserable _he_ was... And she tried to help him...

Now, two members of the team left... Many things has changed since that rainy day... Things went too fast that she couldn't even remember when it did begun... Though, she felt happy to have the chance to work with such great people... She felt honoured to begin her career with such heroes...

She felt happy...

She bit her lips, clenching her fists. She felt tears on her face. She couldn't help... She couldn't hide it any longer... She couldn't say if these were tears of joy or tears of pain... She was just crying...

"Thinking hard as usual?!"

The raven's voice interrupted her wandering as she quickly wiped away her tears.

Kogami sat near her. He leaned forward, placing his elbows on his knees. He sighed, crossing his fingers. "You don't have to wipe it away... You have to let it flow... You may feel better later."

Akane glanced at him with a sad expression.

He stared straight, not willing to eye her.

She lowered her head. "N... No... I'm fine now..."

Kogami stayed silent. He stood up. "Well soon arrive to the base..."

"Y... Yes..."

Her eyes widened as he ruffled her hair. "Cheer up... You did a great job..."

A foolish smile formed on her lips as she nodded. Kogami grinned.

"We've arrived!" Yayoi sighed. "I really don't like to drive this thing... Why you let me do it!"

As they landed, the other agents started applauding. They glanced at them, confused.

They stood in front of the helicopter. Kasei smiled coldly. "Nice job... You've saved us..."

The four inspectors and enforcers just nodded. Kasei moved her gaze toward Kogami, who was carrying Shogo. "I usually don't invite an Enforcer to my office... But, I'll make an exception for you... Kogami Shinya... the ex-detective... and the other team members, I'm inviting you to join me in my office right away. I want a detailed report about the mission..."

They nodded. Kasei glanced at Ginoza. "It looks like you've recovered from Tomomi's death... Do you want a few days to rest?!"

"No, madam. I'm fine. Thank you..."

Kasei nodded. They walked toward her office.

"We'll take care of the funeral. Your father will be a hero."

Ginoza smiled, lowered his head. "Right..."

They arrived at the office. Kasei sat in her armchair, returning to her serious expression. The others sat in front of her desk.

"Please go ahead, don't let any detail..."

After they told her about the whole story, she crossed her arms, thoughtfully staring at Shogo. "To think he can go that far... I'm really impressed." She glared at him. "We'll certainly have the right to question him, now... after capturing him... I'll ask the Ministry of the welfare... And if the answer was a yes, we'll interrogate him then place him into a cell for life."

She leaned back. "As for you... Kogami..."

Kogami's expression went serious.

Kasei discreetly glanced at Akane, who nervously stared at Kogami, and continued her speech. "I'll forgive your betrayal to the MWPSB. After all, that's what the Sibyl system has decided. I'll just keep the matter a secret. There's no need to make a fuss about it..."

Akane smiled joyfully. _It worked!_

Kogami slowly nodded. "But, can I give a suggestion?"

"What is it?" Kasei leaned forward, looking really interested.

Kogami hesitated for a while, then started speaking.

"You said that Makishima Shogo should be kept isolated from humans forever..."

"That's right..."

"Then... Why not giving me a new quest..."

"A new quest... you said?!"

Kogami nodded. "The reason why I left the MWPSB, wasn't just because I thought of capturing Makishima Shogo. I also wanted to get some rest from the enquiries and the adventures... I wanted to get some liberty, you see?!"

Kasei nodded. She placed her elbows on the desk, crossing her fingers and rested her chin on it. "Carry on..."

Ginoza and Yayoi stared at each other, confused. Akane glanced at Kogami with her casual emotionless-like gaze.

Kogami continued speaking. "You can say that I and Shogo are the same, for now. He should be isolated from this world, and I want to get some rest of my actual life."

Kasei nodded in agreement.

"So, I request that I, personally guard Makishima Shogo. Just find an ideal place to isolate him, and I'll keep him company..."

Kasei glared at him. "I really don't get this... explain yourself..."

Kogami smiled. "You can't keep him in a cell with the other prisoners... He'll find a way to escape and we'll lose everything. I can keep him under control... You can't do anything with your actual Dominators... If he escapes, things may go even worse than before... He's not the kind of guys that likes this actual world... So, he'll try to get rid of it. He'll use all his intelligence to escape, and I know he can do it... You may know this more than _I_ do..."

Kasei slowly nodded.

"That's why, I'll guard him. You can come and investigate with him, then just leave... It'll be just like a prison... But in a different appearance. Of course, I'll stay a MWPSB agent, if you like. This will be my mission... that's all..."

Kasei sighed. "Thinking of it... It may be true... We can't guarantee that Makishima Shogo won't run away again. But also, if he can run away under such a strict security, by thousands of machines and detectors, how can't he run away under the surveillance of only _one_ person?!"

"The thousands of machines and detectors are all useless against him. Since his psycho-pass will never surpass he average. It'll never find out about his absence. And even if it does, it'll be too late for doing anything. And since we're at lack of employees, we don't have a staff to take care of this matter. And you can't count on the doctors right there... He has a great agility; he can just kill them... But I have my own means to take care of that matter. I'm an Enforcer and a Detective, after all... And especially... I'm a human..."

Kasei sighed, lowered her head. She felt like Kogami was right. But she didn't know which solution to take... She needed time to think, and she got no time...

She glanced at Kogami's determined look. "You're ready to do such a dangerous quest?! Kogami Shinya..."

"I am..." Kogami looked even more determined than before. Akane didn't know the reason of such determination. Was he _that_ interested in having a holiday?!

"I shall ask the Ministry of the welfare first..." Kasei finally said. "For now, take Makishima to the hospital and go take some rest. You can leave."

They all nodded, walked out of the office. Kasei glared in front of her.

"Wow... I thought she'll kill you or something..." Yayoi said, smiling at Kogami.

"But you did well, trying to convince her. Even I, was almost convinced." Ginoza added.

"Almost?!" Akane smiled. "That was really convincing, I think. I think even that the chief was convinced. And she'll try to convince the Ministry..."

Kogami stayed silent.

"But... why are you that interested in such a quest?!" Yayoi asked.

"I don't know... I just have a bad feeling about keeping him here..." Kogami glared in front of him. "The guys here can't keep an eye on him properly... that's all..."

"Ohh..."

They walked into Shion's office.

"Ohhh... You're late!" She sighed, stood up from the couch she was lying on. "Let's start the check up..."

They walked into the hospital room. Kogami laid Shogo on the bed, then sat near the others on the chairs, waiting for the check-up.

Shion sighed. "Akane-chan, you've got few scratches, did you fell from somewhere?!"

Akane laughed weakly. "Well, now that you mention it... I fell from the truck that Makishima was driving. But, luckily I fell on the earth; there was nothing sharp. And I've recovered by the first aid kit in the helicopter..."

"Oh... I see..." Shion smiled, grabbing bandages and plasters. "I'll do my job..."

Then she moved toward Yayoi. "Nice! There's no scratch at all! You did a favour, there..."

Yayoi smiled. "It's that... I didn't nothing interesting..."

Shion glanced at Ginoza. "For the first time, you're looking _this_ banged up." She grinned. "But you're cuter without glasses!"

Ginoza faintly blushed, looking away. "S... Stop teasing me..."

"I'm not, I'm not! So... Let's see..."

Shion sighed. "You have some broken bones. You'll stay here for a while..."

Ginoza smiled sadly. "Well... ok..."

Shion moved her gaze toward Kogami. "Umm... There's nothing to mention about you either... Just a few scratches. It'll heal right away..."

She bandaged his wounds.

"Well, so... um..." She glanced at Shogo. "His case is the hardest, I guess..." She grinned. "Nice!"

Akane stood up. "Well, we'll leave for now. Please take care of Ginoza-san..."

"Of course, leave it to me!"

Akane, Yayoi and Kogami let the office. Yayoi smiled. "Now, excuse me. I'm feeling a little tensed. I'll go take a shower, then sleep..."

"Sure! See ya!"

Akane glanced at Kogami. "What will you do, now?!"

"I'll wait for Kasei's final decision..." Kogami sighed. "I feel like she'll accept. But who knows..."

Akane slowly nodded, glancing in front of her. "Well, I shall leave too... I have a meeting with my friend..."

Kogami nodded, as she took the elevator.

He pushed his hands into his pocket. _I shouldn't leave this place before getting my answer..._

He stared at the ground, seriously.

 _ **Are you scared?!**_

He glared.

 _ **Why are you hesitating?!**_

 _Why... am I hesitating? He killed Samahara... He killed Yuki... He killed dozens of innocent people... He should be judged... He should be killed! Then, why! Why I couldn't kill him?_

He sat on the ground, lowering his head.

 _ **I never thought... You'd be this weak...**_

He slowly closed his eyes. _I never thought... as well..._

He didn't know how much time passed... maybe an eternity?!

The only thing he found out about it that he fell asleep. And that it's almost night... His eyes widened, seeing that he got a message of coming toward the chief's office. He jumped and ran toward the elevator.

 _Dammit! I fell asleep..._

He ran out of the elevator toward the office. "Forgive my delay, I..."

Kasei nodded, asked him to sit down.

He did what he was instructed, falling silent.

Kasei stared at him with her casual, serious look. They both fell silent for a while until she broke the glass. "They've accepted your request... Kogami..."

Kogami nodded. "I was sure they'll understand."

Kasei's gaze softened, but kept its seriousness. "You'll be kept in a far away forest... We've got a safe house there. Though, if anything happens. If Makishima Shogo escapes, you're the one who'll be isolated or killed, depending on the decision of the council. Be careful so this won't occur..."

Kogami nodded again.

"You still can contact us. You'll be able to use the classic weapons like handguns and knives and you can also use the denominators. In classic, it can be used willingly, but for the denominators, write a brief description about your need for it and we'll send you a Denominator toward the house. For the rest, well, I shouldn't tell you how to behave... you're experienced enough..."

"Yes... thank you..."

"We'll come weekly or monthly to make the interrogation... be prepared."

Kogami nodded. "I'll do my best..."

"You should do _more_ than your best... Kogami..." Kasei smiled. "This is your quest, and I know that you won't fail..."

Kogami smiled weakly. "Leave it to me..." He stood up. "Excuse me... where is the house?"

"I sent you a map on your phone... check it later."

Kogami nodded.

"And, I should tell you something about the house..." Kasei glared at him. "Don't interfere tell anyone about your new location. Only you, I and the interrogators should know. I still haven't decided about who'll make the interrogations."

Kogami nodded again.

"Something else, before you leave." Kasei added. "The Sibyl system won't interfere with the organization of the house. We thought about Makishima's psycho. Everything right there is natural and normal. You'll have to lean on yourself..."

Kogami smirked. "That's okay for me."

She nodded, landing him a key chain. "These are the keys for the house. We took care of everything... just don't break it... Adding to your old bike, we gave you another one who can change into a car, depending on the key you insert within it. You should be the only possessor of the keys. And I don't need to say more."

Kogami nodded. "Thank you... I'll go take a look."

"Be careful and good luck... Kogami-san..."

Kasei nodded, as he walked out of the office. It was night. He decided to start his travel that hour, to make sure he'll arrive at the house in the early morning, then come back here to take Shogo...

He met Akane on his way out. She smiled. "You're finished here?! You'll leave?"

"No... I'll just hang for a while..." He lied. "I'll come back tomorrow..." He smiled. "And you? It's very unusual to see you here at night..."

"Well, I came to visit Ginoza-san..."

"Oh... I see..." Kogami started walking away. "See ya!"

"Sure!" Akane smiled, walked toward the building's entrance.

Kogami lowered his head, smiling weakly. He jumped on his bike, started driving, following the map. It took him into a large, thick forest, after four or five hours of rolling, he was finally able to get there. The house had two floors. From the outside, it looked kind of nice and quiet. It was painted dark red. A lake was on its left and a garden surrounded it.

He took the keys and walked in, glancing around. The first thing that he saw on his right, was the living room, which had a large glass window along the wall, giving the view on the lake, in front of which was the TV and everything.

Kogami sighed, lowering his head. He moved his gaze in front of him. About twenty or thirty more meters, there was a sliding door, leading to the kitchen. On his left, he found the stairs, leading to the first floor, in which there are the rooms and everything...

It was a really normal house, as Kasei said...

He took a small walk, then decided to head back toward the base...

 **About 5AM**

Akane sighed, shifting uneasily in her seat. Yayoi smiled sadly. "They made the funeral of Masaoka-san... Ginoza forced himself out of the bed to go and see him... It was really sad... Don't you think?!"

Akane smiled back. "Right... seeing him like that is really sad. And then, I still not believe that Masaoka-san left us... I'll really miss him... And I'll miss Kagari..."

Yayoi lowered her head. "It's true that... the office has become empty..."

They fell silent.

Yayoi felt like Akane was about to break, so she decided to change the subject, trying to cheer her up. "In the end... Ginoza-san just cracked... He fell into a deep depression... It was too deep that his psycho-pass rose to 120... He's resting in the hospital... It shouldn't rise anymore. Either way... there won't be any chance of recovery... He may quit the post of detective."

"Yes... I've heard about that." Akane crossed her arms. "I'm really worried about him."

"Yeah..."

"Hello..." Shion entered the conversation.

"Shion?!" Yayoi glanced at her, confused. "It's really unusual for you to come here... Did something happen?!"

Shion grinned. "Nothing really! I've just finished my job so I came here to drink my coffee with you..."

The two others slowly nodded as Shion sat near them.

She sighed. "This word is really tiring! I'm feeling all tensed! I need a long sauna and a massage after this!"

"How's Ginoza-san?"

"Oh, that..." Shion's expression hardened. "His psycho-pass isn't decreasing at all, and it's not increasing as well. I can say it's stable, but it's still not good. Things started going bad for him."

"I guess... yeah..."

Kogami stared discreetly into the office. _Damn... They don't have to see me... Following what the chief said... Shion knows about the thing... Then..._

He sighed, walked into the office. Shion smiled at him. "Morning, the traveller! How are you today?"

Kogami smiled. "Better than you..."

She grinned. "You came to hang, right? Let's drink a coffee together! We didn't sleep in the same bed anyway!"

Akane laughed nervously. "You... can speak about stuff like... that?!"

"Absolutely! Now, let's go, traveller!"

They both walked out of the room. Yayoi and Akane both sighed. Shion glanced seriously at Kogami. "You'll take him now?!"

"What about his wounds?! He can stay without the... you know! The medical treatment and that... the thing..."

"Oh... Well, yes. He'll be fine..."

They walked into Shogo's room. Kogami stared at him, seriously. Since when does he look that _innocent_?! A devil like him...

Shion smiled. "He already doesn't need any machine... He has a great capability of recovery..."

Kogami nodded. He lifted Shogo from the bed, glancing around. "Is there somewhere I can leave from without being remarked?!"

Shion nodded. She pointed at a door. "Open it, then open the door behind it, and the one behind it, and the one behind it... And you'll find yourself in the backyard of the building. Your bike is already there. Be careful..."

She walked toward the door, grabbing the keys. "Also..." She threw a small box and a bag to Kogami. He caught it. "What's this?!"

"I've heard you'll be from the old generation in the new house." Shion laughed smiled playfully. "The one in the box is drug... the one in the bag is a poison... Suit yourself..."

Kogami smiled back. "You're amazing... thank you..."

She opened the door as he ran into it. She closed it, then sat on the bed. _Good luck... Kogami..._

Kogami ran into the dark hallway, opening all the doors. He arrived in the backyard. As expected, nobody was there. The chief and Shion did their best to make it that empty. The bike wasn't the one that he arrived with. It was the changing-nature one... He was ok with that. It'll be easier to transport Shogo...

He grabbed his keys. He chose the car mode as the bike slowly transformed. Kogami smiled weakly. _Well... quiet different..._

He threw Shogo in the seat near him, then started driving...

 **About 8AM**

Kogami opened the radio; what else could he do?!

 _ **And today the Sibyl system will be rebuilt, and we'll all have a better future!**_

Kogami glared in front of him.

 _ **Today we'll have a rainy night... Be careful on the road...**_

 _Pff... It's all bullshit..._

 _ **And you know we should give more importance to the art!**_

 _Ohhh please!_

He finally decided to close the radio... The silence was better for him...

The house was at least two hours away... He glanced at Shogo from the mirror. He was still sleeping... Kogami glared at him. _If Akane didn't stop him... he could have..._

His eyes widened as Shogo winced. He stopped driving. Shogo slowly opened his eyes. He lowered his head, shifting in his seat. He glanced at his hands, innocently. _I'm... a... alive?!_

Kogami glared at him. He grabbed a handkerchief, started opening the box.

"W... Where... am..." Shogo gasped, wrapping his arm around his belly. He slowly opened the door, and walked out of the car. He glanced around, confused. Where... am I?!"

His eyes widened, hearing a loud roar. Kogami glanced behind. His eyes went wide.

* * *

 **To be continued!**

I wish you liked this first chapter! _:D_

Review please!


	2. In the middle of the jungle

I've updated! ^^

I wish you've liked the previous chapter!

* * *

 **Jungle**

 **Chapter2: In the middle of the jungle  
**

 **...**

Kogami gritted his teeth, jumped out of the car. _At a time like this?!_ Four tigers were standing in front of them, a few meters away. Shogo glanced at them, shocked.

"You bastard! Don't watch like a scared baby! Fight!" Kogami held his gun. He was about to throw a knife to Shogo when he remembered that he shouldn't; he may use it to escape...

In the fraction of a second, two of the tiger ran toward the others. Kogami jumped in front of Shogo. "Stay close to me..." Shogo nodded, not moving his gaze from the tigers.

Kogami was about to shoot, when the tiger moved to another spot. _Damn! He's fast!_

Shogo gasped, as the other tigers moved. He glanced behind, stuck his back to Kogami's. Kogami kept aiming, but it was all in vain.

 _I have to let them approach more then..._ He moved his gaze toward Shogo. "Have you remarked some..." His eyes widened as Shogo pushed him to the ground. "What..."

Shogo jumped on the car roof. Kogami's eyes widened seeing a tiger jumping in the place where he was standing. _He... protected me?!_ Shogo started dodging the tigers' hits. He gritted his teeth as one of them scratched his face. He called Kogami's name, twice...

Kogami jumped from the ground. _I see..._

Shogo's eyes widened; feeling his back touching a tree. He couldn't run away anymore. Three tigers surrounded him. Kogami smiled. _Great!_ He started firing, as he got two of it. Shogo jumped on a tree branch as the third was about to attack. He sighed in relief. He lowered his head, panting heavily.

Kogami fired the third tiger. He sighed. "Why the problems just keep on falling?"

He gritted his teeth, hearing a loud scream. "What?!" His eyes widened as Shogo fell from the tree branch and collapsed on the ground, unconscious. He ran toward him. "When..." He gasped as the fourth tiger jumped on him. "Damn!"

The tiger roared violently, pointing his claws at Kogami's face. Kogami glared at it. _Damn... what will I do?! If I don't act fast..._

He joined his legs, then pushed it skyward, kicking the tiger away. He stood up, panting. _That was close..._

The tiger ran toward him. _Damn, damn, DAMN!_ Kogami gritted his teeth, glancing at Shogo. He lowered his head and ran toward the car, recharging his gun. The tiger ran behind him, growling louder. It's as if he was angry for his loss. He wanted the revenge; something Kogami understood...

He jumped on the car roof and leaned on his hands, jumped skyward, pointing the gun below him. The tiger jumped above the car, to find nobody. Kogami glared at him. He used that second and fired, knocked out the last one. He jumped to the ground, wiping away the sweat on his forehead.

The fight against these tigers, was the hardest fight that he's ever gotten. It may be because the human's strength, can waver depending on his emotions and his thoughts... While an animal, doesn't have that kind of problems. And animal, acts following instinct... When it aims at a target, it never stops before taking it down. Killing or getting killed; there are no other options, it's all a question of life or death...

That's something he really admires in an animal. An animal isn't stupid, an animal is the source of knowledge... about the life...

Kogami ran toward Shogo. "Makishima..." He sat near Shogo, wrapped an arm around his shoulders. His eyes widened. _Dammit..._ A wide bloody gash extended along Shogo's torso. The blood has covered the ground.

"Hey... wake up!"

Shogo softly gasped, opening his eyes. Kogami glared at him. "Moron! Can't you look behind! Look at yourself!"

A faint smile formed on Shogo's lips as blood ran from its corners. "F... For... give me..." Kogami lowered his head.

"Don't say that... it's stupid..."

"For... e... every... thing..." Shogo's voice went fainter. Kogami gritted his teeth. He stood up, carrying Shogo in his arms. "Don't do as if you'll leave this world or something... It's foolish!"

Shogo's gaze saddened. "I'll... disa... pear?!"

"You won't," Kogami carefully laid the white head on the ground, grabbed the first aid kit. He grabbed the alcohol. "Luckily, you weren't touched by a bullet or something. I don't have to extract anything..."

Shogo glanced at him, blankly.

"This may hurt a little, hold on..." Kogami said, not eyeing him. He unbuttoned Shogo's shirt, carefully placed the cotton on the injury. He glared, hearing Shogo's gasps. Shogo gritted his teeth, rolling his head backward. He clenched his fists.

"Hold on a little longer... I'm almost done..."

Kogami grabbed the bandages. He started wrapping it around Shogo's torso. After a few minutes, Kogami stood up. "I can't do anything about your blood loss... You may feel dizzy for a while..."

He stopped walking, finding out that Shogo is still lying on the ground. He glanced back at him. "You can't stand up?!"

Shogo stared at him, eyes almost closed. He looked a lot paler than before, and the bandages started drowning in the blood. Kogami glared at it. _His injury... is that deep?!_

He grabbed his phone. "Shion..."

"Ohh! You called fast! Have you thought about my invitation to the bed!"

"Makishima Shogo was injured. You know! A tiger attacked us on the way and... Well... What can I do?!"

"You shouldn't just use the bandages... It's as if you're using a towel to stop a waterfall and don't ask me about the relation because I don't know..."

"Then... what?!"

"You shouldn't lose time; if he loses more blood he may die. Try to keep him awake. If he sleeps now, he'll fall into a coma. And about his injury... well, just change the bandage, until the bleeding stops."

"Great, ok! Just don't tell anyone about this conversation."

"Clear!"

Kogami knelt near Shogo. He started removing his bandages. "You're a real pain, you know?"

Shogo smiled, as tears ran down his face.

After changing his bandages, Kogami carried him to the car. He continued driving. He sighed in annoyance as Shogo fell on him. "Keep doing this and you'll join the tiger... bastard..."

Shogo stayed silent. He just smiled.

He felt happy... For once... someone took care of his wounds... For once, someone screamed his name... For once, someone talked with him... For once, someone didn't fear him... He felt happy...

Nobody could possibly be happier than him, at that moment. Maybe these tears are just tears of joy. He wanted to say many things, but felt too tired to do anything. He felt too scared to do anything. He used to hate life. But now, maybe something has changed; maybe he got a friend... He felt happy...

He felt happy...

"Oh, man!" Kogami sighed, seeing a large weed web blocking their way. "Ohhhh..." He glanced at Shogo. "Stay here..."

Shogo nodded. He seemed a little better than before.

Kogami grabbed his knife, walked out of the car. He started cutting the weeds. Shogo's eyes widened, seeing a snake about to attack. _He... saved my life... He... He shouldn't die!_ He was about to scream, but felt his voice blocked. _NO! KOGAMI!_

Voices fought inside of him to go out... but didn't...

Is it... the fear?!

He gasped hearing Kogami's yelp. He gazed at him, eyes wide. Kogami gritted his teeth, as his vision went blurry. "What's... with... this day..." He fell to his knees, glancing at the snake who was injecting her venom into him. Shogo ran out of the car. He grabbed the snake by its tail and started hitting her head on all the branched that he could find, screaming.

Kogami glanced at his fearful expression, shocked. Making sure the snake has died; Shogo fell to his knees, in front of Kogami. He bit his lips, holding his arms. He carefully touched his veins, then grabbed one of the weeds.

Kogami was about to speak, when everything went black. Shogo gasped as he fell on him. He caught him, anxiously staring at him. _K... Kogami..._ He shook his head, glanced back at his arm. A grabbed the knife from Kogami's hand, pointed it at Kogami's arm.

He carefully started cutting it, as the blood flowed. He stared at it, panting silently. _He shouldn't die..._

He leaned forward. _He shouldn't!_

 **Meanwhile**

"Kogami didn't come back?!" Akane rested her cheek on her fist. "It's just getting boring right here... We have no missions or anything..."

Yayoi sighed back. "Yeah... I know the feeling! I'm here since... Oh... Since when?! I forgot... It's too boring that I even forgot about this..."

"Shouldn't we leave early... today... I think we're off duty, anyway."

"IT'S ONLY NOW THAT YOU'RE SAYING IT!"

Akane grinned. "Sorry!"

Shion sighed, walking into the office. "What's with this boring day? The disappearance of that moron would make this world _this_ peaceful?!"

"You're talking about Kogami?!"

"Absolutely not! I'm talking about Makishima Shogo..."

"Oh... Well, you know... I'm not that reassured about Kogami... What if something happened?!"

"Relax! What could have happened on the way?!"

"Well, look... He's in the middle of the jungle with a psychopath and a super clever criminal. He has no way to get the Dominators in the location and the distance is too far... What if an animal attacks them?! You know how the wild ones are stubborn..."

Shion glared at Akane, lowered her head.

 _ **Makishima Shogo was injured. You know! A tiger attacked us on the way and... Well...**_

"What's with that face, Shion?!" She moved her gaze to Yayoi, who suspiciously stared at her.

She grinned. "It's nothing, don't worry! I'm just thinking about what to do for the rest of the day..."

Yayoi sighed, looking away. "There are no crimes since he disappeared, it's true... And even if it's the case... There's nothing serious... It's just boring!"

"You're right..."

"But..." Akane smiled. "It's ok to get some rest, don't you think?!"

"Well... yeah! I guess..."

"And... What about Ginoza-san?"

"He's recovering physically... But I wonder about his psycho-pass." Shion said, grabbing a cigarette. "I think it's too late to do anything... He still can work as a detective, for the time being. But, I think that... one more depression will be enough to make him an Enforcer."

"I... see..." Akane glanced at her, anxiously. "I wish the things will be settled."

"Well..." Shion stood up. "Thanks for the company! I'll go back now... Maybe new injured idiots have come back!"

The others nodded as she walked out of the office. She sighed, grabbing her phone. _So... Where are they now..._

Her eyes widened, getting no answer from the call. _He's not answering?! Did something really happen?!_

She called again, got no answer, though. She gritted her teeth. _MORON! Answer!_

 **Meanwhile**

Kogami winced, opening his eyes. _Damn... that hurts!_ He felt an incredible pain in his arm. He felt quite dizzy. He saw blood on the grass. He stared at it, eyes half-closed. He heard his phone ringing. He felt a warm touch on his arm. He lowered his head, tried to reach for the phone in his pocket.

"Kogami!" For once, Shion left a little the cool side. "You moron! It's the 7th call! Where have you been?!"

"I... don't... re... member," Kogami whispered, his vision started going blurry.

"What?! Where are you? Have you arrived at the house?"

"No..."

"Did something happen?!"

"Y... Yes... I... think..."

"What are saying?! You're drunk or what?! Speak properly! Where is Makishima?"

"He... I... He's... here..."

"Here where?!"

Kogami winced, forcing himself to sit down. He felt his body really heavy. He felt a headache.

He narrowed his eyes, tried to see clearly. Suddenly, memories flowed in. "We were... attacked by... a... snake..."

"A snake?! Idiot! You're poisoned! Are you feeling good?!"

"I'm... di... dizzy..."

"Well, ok... Put yourself together. Go to the house and I'll join you there, ok?! Try to do this, okay?!"

"Kogami placed a hand on his face. "S... Sure..."

"Okay... hold on..."

Kogami closed the phone. He lowered his head, panting silently. He slowly moved his gaze toward his poisoned arm. His eyes slowly widened. "Wh... What..."

Shogo was lying near him, unconscious. His hand was loosely wrapped around Kogami's arm where a bandage was placed. Blood ran from his mouth. Tears were on his cheeks. His hair fell on his face, shaded it.

 _He... saved my life?!_ Kogami stared at him, shocked. _Wh... Why?!_

His hand reached for Shogo's. As he removed his arm, Shogo's hand fell to the side. Blood was covering his fingertips. _C... Could he have...?_

He held his wrist, feeling his pulse. His eyes widened. _It's... weak..._ He leaned forward. _He's not breathing!_

He winced, lowering his head. The pain in his arm returned. _Could have... accidentally swallowed the poison?!_

He glanced at his arm. The weed wrapped tightly around his arm extremity, to prevent the poison from advancing. The bandage wrapped around the bite, blood faintly appeared from its whiteness. Kogami stared at it, lowered his head. _He did... all that... to an enemy..._

He gritted his teeth, punched the ground. "DAMMIT!"

His phone rang as he grabbed it.

"Shion..."

"Well! It looks like you recovered a little. It doesn't matter! Don't try to move your poisoned limb. Ok?!"

"Clear... But... there's something else..."

"What now?!"

"Makishima... was poisoned too... He's not... breathing and... His heartbeats keep on weakening..."

"Ohh... Well, I'll ask you the same thing. Come to the house. You have to get the treatment right away! Also, try to restore his breathing... He shouldn't stop, he may die..."

"Ok... I'll do... my best..."

Kogami closed the phone. He laid Shogo on his back, straightening his arms and legs. _Damn, damn, damn! How did we arrive to this?!_

He tilted Shogo's head back, as his hair fell from his face. Kogami saw the painful expression on his face. _Idiot... The moron! He couldn't pay attention?!_

He placed a hand on Shogo's chest, started breathing into his mouth. A few more minutes, the thing worked. Kogami leaned back, panting heavily. _I'm... exhausted..._

Shogo slowly opened his eyes. He looked much paler... hardly breathing. The blood ran from his mouth as he panted.

"Th... Thank you," Kogami muttered, lowering his head. "You saved me twice, today..."

Shogo's gaze softened as his body started relaxing on the ground. His eyes started closing.

Kogami's eyes widened. "No... Wait..."

Shogo moaned in pain as more blood ran from his mouth. Kogami used his intact arm, carried the white head on his shoulder and walked slowly toward the car, trying not to harm his poisoned arm.

He sat in his seat, laid Shogo in his lap. He started driving at a max speed. He glanced down at the white as he drove. "H... Hold on... ok? We... We're... almost... there..."

He was saying that to himself too...

"N... No..." Shogo whispered. "I... will... s... soon... di... s... a..." He gasped, started coughing blood. Kogami glared at him. _Damn..._ "Just... hang in there..."

Shogo gasped harder, started panting heavily. _I... merit this..._ His vision started growing darker. Sweat ran along his body as he panted harder. Kogami placed a hand on his forehead. _He's burning up..._

He stopped in front of the house. _Finally!_

He walked out of the car, holding his arm. _Damn... the pain is getting worse! I feel like... It may soon spread..._

He carried the white on his shoulder, walked toward the house. Shogo's body leaned on him. "I'll... d... die... now..." He gasped in pain.

Kogami entered the house. He laid Shogo on the couch, sat on the ground, back leaning on the couch. He started panting, felt his body going hotter.

He grabbed his phone with trembling hands. "Sh... ion..."

"Kogami... wait... Don't worry. I'm almost there, ok?"

Kogami lowered his head, placed the phone on the desk in front of him.

He stared at the ground, felt suddenly weak.

"K... K... o... ga... mi..." Shogo breathed.

"What..." Kogami closed his eyes, trying to deal with his headache.

"I... was... ha... ppy..." A weak smile formed on Shogo's lips. "You... re... ri... right..." He gasped. "I'm... just... foo... lish..."

"This... isn't the right moment... to... di... discuss this..." Kogami slowly opened his eyes. "Sh... Shut up... bastard..."

"Th... ank... you..." Tears ran down Shogo's face. "K... Ko... g..." A sudden lethal pain stabbed his heart as he whined painfully, closed his eyes. His body relaxed on the bed.

Kogami's eyes widened hearing the last whine. "Makish... ima..." He tried to say more, but everything went suddenly black as he collapsed to the ground.

Shion pushed the door open. "I'm here!" She ran into the house with ten more doctors. Her eyes widened seeing the two men lying helplessly. "I was late?!"

She knelt near Kogami. "Good... He's still breathing... But the venom has started spreading... Guess it wasn't fatal, since he's still alive..."

She moved her gaze to another doctor. "How's Makishima Shogo?!"

"His case is much worse... He had already stopped breathing... His heart just stopped beating... The venom keeps on affecting his body..."

Shion glared at the white, stood up. "Activate the operating room mode... We have to deal with them right away!"

"Yes miss!"

 _Damn... What in the world has happened?!_

 **About 5PM**

Kogami winced, opened his eyes. _Where am I?!_

"Waking up early, as usual?" Shion smiled.

"Where am I?" Kogami sat on the bed, placing a hand on his face. "What happened?" His eyes widened. "And Makishima..."

"I'll begin with you..." Shion stood up, walked to the window. "Luckily, you were treated right after losing consciousness. The damage wasn't big. The venom was extracted. You may feel some dizziness for now. But, by tomorrow you'll fully recover."

Kogami slowly nodded.

"For Makishima Shogo, well, we were able to extract the venom. The venom has damaged many parts of his body and he was two seconds away from death. But, with his great capacity of healing, I won't be surprised if he wakes up today."

"I... see..."

Kogami lowered his head, smiling faintly.

"Tell me, Kogami... What happened?" Shion said, sternly staring in front of her.

"Well, after that tiger attack. I stopped at large web of weeds. I couldn't advance with that; even by feet. I asked Makishima to stay in the car and went to cut the weed. A snake jumped on me and bit my arm. Then, I don't remember well... The thing I'm sure of... is that Makishima was poisoned while trying to save me... That's all..."

"I see... this is..." Shion laughed. "Unbelievable!"

Kogami glared at her.

"It's just an illusion, Kogami! That guy will never save you..." Shion's gaze hardened. "After killing your friend and the friend of your friend... why would he save you?!"

Kogami lowered his head, finding nothing to answer. "You're right, but..."

"Don't forget that at that moment you were still under the venom's effect. Maybe you've analysed it the wrong way?"

"Then, who placed that weed around my arm? And who bandaged the bite? And who killed the snake? And who poisoned Makishima?"

Shion sighed. "Let's forget about this... I'm not a detective and I don't want to take care of this..."

Kogami sat on the bed. "I'll go take a shower."

"You want me to come with you?"

He smirked, walked out of the room. The bathroom's door was opposite to his room door; he didn't walk much. He walked in, taking off his shirt. He sighed. Shion said he'll recover fully by tomorrow. But, he's already feeling good... Sure, there's some dizziness. But it's supportable...

He opened the shower, closed his eyes.

There are no other possibilities, he thought.

Who else can save him?

If there was a criminal, he won't help him. He'll just kill him and kill Makishima! If it was a passerby, he won't just disappear; he'll certainly wait to be praised, that's how the humans are!

There weren't many options. The closer possibility is that Shogo has helped him. But, also...

He gritted his teeth, remembering Sasayama's face.

Shin was right in what she said. He was too dizzy to remember everything clearly about that moment. He can't affirm that option... He rolled his head backward, let the water wash away his stress. The water drop ran down his face. _I can't say anything..._

He walked out of the bathroom, wrapping a towel around his waist. He walked back into his room. Shion has already left. He grabbed his black pants and cobalt blue tank top, staying bare feet. He grabbed a towel and walked downstairs, drying his hair. Shion whistled, glancing at his muscular arms. "You're still training with that?!"

He smiled. "And you're still here?!"

He sat in front of her on the opposite couch, grabbing the remote control.

She smiled sarcastically. "You can use that?!"

"Of course... Well..." Kogami glanced at the _thing_ , confused. She laughed. "Just press on the red button on the top."

"Oh, I see..." Kogami pressed, opened the TV. He glanced at Shion. "About... where is that bastard?"

"Makishima?! He's in his room. You know! His room is next to yours... Its window leads straight toward the lake."

Kogami smirked. "Good..."

Shion shrugged. "I'll stay with you for a while, ok? I already sent the doctors back. It's just boring to stay with the other two..."

"Oh... You mean Akane and Yayoi? How are they, by the way?"

"Everything is okay! It becomes boring sometimes..."

Kogami smiled. "It's better than placing your life on the line."

"Yeah... sure..."

Kogami stared absently at the TV. Shion seriously gazed at him. "Thinking hard as usual?!"

Kogami lowered his head. "No... I'm just tired..."

"You've regretted getting the mission?"

"It's not it..." Kogami lay on the couch, wrapping an arm around his face. "I just feel like... this won't be easy..."

"Nothing can be easy. You should be always prepared."

"Right..."

Kogami closed his eyes. He heard footsteps. "It's him," he said, without opening his eyes. Shion nodded. She glanced at the stairs, saw Shogo slowly walking. She glared at him. "We can leave him?"

"Sure..."

Shogo stood in the corner of the living room. He lowered his head, sat down, holding his knees. He hid his face between it. Shion glared at him. "What's with that posture?!"

Kogami stood up, walked toward him. "Hey..."

Shogo glanced at him. Kogami glared. "Why are you staying there?"

"You said... that I have to stay... close to you..."

Shion smiled. _Well... Well..._

Kogami held Shogo's hand, helped him to stand up. They walked back to the couch and sat down.

"And he suddenly became this cute..." Shion laughed sarcastically. "And, what were you saying? He saved you?"

Shogo stayed silent. Kogami grabbed him by his arm. "Look, I'm in no mood to play... What happened after I lost consciousness?"

Shogo lowered his head, staying silent. He gasped as Kogami held tighter. "Speak up!"

"I... I did..."

"You did what?!"

"I helped you!" Shogo glanced at him, smiling weakly. "It's true..."

"Why?!"

"B... Because..." Shogo looked away, staying silent. Shion smiled, amused. She crossed her legs, lighting a cigarette. "Well... this sounds to be difficult, Kogami..."

Shogo glared at the ground.

Kogami sighed, leaning back on the couch. "Just snap it out..."

"Because... you... d... didn't kill me..."

Shion's expression hardened, feeling more interested in the conversation.

"That's why..."

"This is foolish..." Kogami smirked. "I was right... in your subject..."

Shogo gasped as Kogami brought up his hand to his face. Kogami wrapped his fingers around his cheeks and grabbed him in front of him, coldly staring at him. "And why do you think I didn't kill you?"

Shogo stayed silent, staring back, blankly.

"You don't have to think that we're friends. We didn't stop at a bar and drank a wine together... you know?!" Kagami's smirk widened. "Actually, I'm having quiet fun, having you here..."

Shogo narrowed his eyes, confused. He tried to speak, but couldn't because of Kogami's tight squeeze on his face.

"You're kept here as a prisoner. You'll go nowhere away from here. And if you dare and do it, I'll decide of your punishment... got that?!" Kogami spoke, with a stern tone, "I'm not here to play the dumb with you. Inspectors will come to ask you some questions. And if you don't answer..."

He glared, clenching his hold. "Things will take a painful twist..."

He threw the white on the ground. Shogo sat down slowly. He stayed on the ground, head lowered. The room fell silent. Both Kogami and Shion were glaring daggers at him. He stared at the ground, eyes half-closed.

He felt a strange feeling...

It had nothing to do with the sadness or the happiness... He just felt weird. He felt a pain in his heart. He wanted to scream. But he got no right to scream. He's a murderer. He has no rights...

He has nothing...

 _I merit this..._

He merits that...

Shion laughed foolishly, glancing at her phone. "Well, I have to leave now... Kogami... Take care!"

Kogami nodded as she walked out of the house.

She smiled, grabbing her phone.

"You've recorded the conversation?"

"Everything... But, there's nothing interesting to mention..."

She smiled, jumped into the helicopter.

Kogami glanced at her from the window. Making sure she left, he moved his gaze to Shogo.

"That was the only reason?"

"Why you're asking me this now?!" Shogo smiled. "You could have asked while she's still recording."

Kogami glared. "You... found out?!"

Shogo stayed silent. The smile froze on his lips. "But, I wasn't lying... That's the reason..."

"You still think that you should have saved me?! You could have seized the opportunity to run away... but you didn't; which is really suspicious."

He fell silent, hearing faint panting coming from Shogo. He knelt near him. "You're still hurt?!"

Shogo shook his head, moved away from Kogami. He held his knees, lowered his head. Kogami glared at him, stood up. "Fine then..."

He walked upstairs. Shogo glanced at him with a sad expression. He stood up, walked toward the glassed wall. He crossed his arms, stuck his forehead to the glass.

He understood that feeling... finally...

" _Of all the words of mice and men, the saddest are, "It might have been." ― Kurt Vonnegut_

He closed his eyes, bit his lips.

 _It might have been..._

He felt a presence behind him. He turned quickly. His eyes widened. "K... Kog..."

It wasn't Kogami. It was a strange masked man. Before he could do anything. The thick fingers wrapped around his neck, lifted him from the ground. He gasped, rolled his head backward. His vision went blurry as he whispered Kogami's name.

Kogami walked into his room. He grabbed a book from a closet. He was a large, ancient book whose cover was back. He was quite interested in books while he was younger... But because of his job, he got no time for anything. He thought that now; he got plenty of time to do everything...

He took the book and walked downstairs. His eyes widened, seeing the man. The man's look was cold as he stared in front of him. Shogo's head was tilted back. He panted heavily as a faint line of blood ran from the corner of his lips. His hands were placed on the man's arms as he desperately tried to remove it...

Kogami gritted his teeth, taking a step closer. _Who is this guy?!_

"Wh... What... d... do you... want?" Shogo breathed.

The man laughed. "Many things..."

As he clenched his hold, Shogo closed his eyes, losing consciousness. His hands fell to the sides. The man's eyes widened as Kogami kicked him to the ground. "Bastard! What are you doing here?!" Kogami said. Shogo collapsed on the ground, breathless. Kogami darkly stared at him, then moved his gaze toward the man.

"What have you done to him?!"

The man stood up, then ran toward Kogami. Kogami jumped away, grabbed his knife –something he always carries. The man grabbed another knife, tried a new attempt to attack. Kogami dodged, jumped near Shogo. He wrapped his arm around his chest, holding him against him. Shogo's body leaned backward. Kogami stared at him for a few seconds, then glared In front of him. _Where that scum did go..._

He blocked a knife from the left. _Damn... I should go get a gun..._

He stood up, carefully laying the white on the ground. As he turned, the man punched his face. Kogami yelped, placing his hand on his face. He gritted his teeth, lowering his head.

 _Should I risk that?!_

He rubbed his face, then glanced back in front of him. The man was standing, glaring at him. Kogami glared back, then ran upstairs. He glanced behind and sighed, seeing that the man was following him. _Good..._

He ran into his room and grabbed his gun from his desk. The man stood at the room's entrance. He ran away as Kogami fired the first bullet.

Kogami gritted his teeth, running behind him. They jumped from the stair, firing again. But it was in vain.

As the man arrived in the living room. He glanced around, found nowhere to run from. He glanced at Kogami, who was smiling sarcastically. "Don't worry... I'll make it quick..."

Kogami's eyes widened as the man picked Shogo from the ground, held him against his own body. He rolled his head backward, pointing the knife at his neck...

* * *

 **To be continued!**

 **I wish you liked!**

 **Review please!** _:)_


	3. DNA

I've udated! Sorry... Sorry for being late... *laughing nervously*

So! I'd like to thank all those who reviewed and those who like the story! *grin*

I wish you've like the previous chapters!

The third chapter; have a nice reading! ^^

* * *

 **Jungle**

 **Chapter3: DNA**

 **...**

Kogami glared at the man. He pointed his gun at him. The man smiled. Kogami lowered his head. _I can do it... D... Damn! Just concentrate..._

Makishima gritted his teeth, opening his eyes. He gazed in front of him. He felt uncomfortable. Then he quickly understood everything. The man's eyes widened feeling someone pushing him to the ground. Makishima stared at him with a serious expression.

He grabbed the knife and pointed it at the man's forehead. Kogami stood near him. "Yeah... nice timing..."

Makishima stayed silent. "You aren't... supposed to question him?" He asked, thinking that it may be the job of a detective.

"No... There's no need... I don't think there are many of his likes."

Makishima just nodded, pushed the knife into the man's forehead. Kogami removed the mask. He rolled his head to the side. "Do you know him?!"

"Not really..." Makishima sat on the couch, holding the book.

"Then, I'll take his corpse to be investigated..." Kogami sat near him. "But... I can't leave you here, you see?"

"You'll... take me with you?" Makishima asked, not moving his gaze from the book.

"Not really..." He gasped as Kogami hit his neck. He closed his eyes, falling on him. Kogami caught him. He laid him on the couch and stood up. "Forgive me..."

He ran out of the house and jumped into his bike, drove toward the MWPSB base. He grabbed his phone. "Shion..."

"What is it?! Another problem?"

"No... I've got someone and I'll deliver him to you soon..."

"WHAT?! You left Makishima alone?!"

"Nah... He's asleep..."

"Oh, great! I reassured!"

"Duh... okay! Sorry for bringing you something!"

"Cut the crap... just hurry up and come back before the other wakes up..."

"Clear..."

Kogami gazed at the ground. He glared. _Why I wasn't able to shoot?! What's wrong?_ A memory flashed in his mind as he closed his eyes. A memory... Why would the things just come up when he needs it the less?! He never wanted to remember anything... and though it keeps on falling out.

 _ **I always have a feeling that if I don't shoot... I'll die...**_

 _Then... what? Where's that feeling?! Why am I hesitating!_ He clenched his fists. He never felt like that before. He always used to be the type or guys sure of himself... Then, what changed?! And why had it even changed?!

He didn't know...

 **Meanwhile**

Ginoza walked into the office, adjusting his glasses. Yayoi smiled. "Welcome back."

He smiled, lowered his head. He sat on his desk, sighing. Akane smiled. "You're feeling better, now?!"

"Yes... I'm good, thanks..." He glanced around. "And where is Kogami?!"

"He's already left for the new house with Makishima."

"I see..."

Ginoza took his seat, absently staring at the ground. Yayoi sighed. "Well... I'm feeling bored! There are no..." She blinked, glancing at the screen. "Requests?!"

Akane grinned. "You shouldn't speak too fast... Yayoi..."

Yayoi smiled, opening the document. "It's about a certain... uh... Well... I can't get it..."

"It's a gang... They appeared lately, and shortly after Makishima was isolated... They move at maximum with groups of two... but generally take action individually..."

"And... of course... our job is to deal with it," Yayoi sighed.

Ginoza stayed silent...

"We have to collect more clues..."

"Oh... speaking of the man..." Kogami walked into the office. Akane smiled. "Welcome back!"

He smiled back, "Shion wants to gather you in her lab... Let's go..." They all headed toward Shion's office. She was standing in front of her screens, thoughtfully gazing at it. She didn't find out about the new-comings, until Kogami knocked the ground. "They're here..."

"Good... sit down... I think that I've found a clue for your affair," she said.

"Cool... I've been talking..." The four detectives and enforcers took seats. Akane glared at the screen. "Who is that guy?!"

"A guy that attacked Kogami and Makishima..."

"Wh... What?!"

"Could this be related to our new quest?!"

"That's why I asked to see you!" Shion sat down, grabbing a cigarette. "It's definitely not a coincidence."

Kogami glared at the man. "D... Do you think that he's after Makishima..."

"Why are you saying this?!" Everyone glanced at him. He sighed. "I don't have a convenient explanation. But... the first person that that guy attacked was Makishima... not me."

"Oh... This is really interesting..." Ginoza finally spoke. He smiled. "Maybe Makishima _himself_ knows something... Have you tried to question him?!"

"Not really... I just took the corpse here," Kogami looked away.

"Then... we should add another question to the interrogatory of tomorrow." Akane smiled knowingly.

"Oh, you'll be there tomorrow?!" He asked, looking really clueless about the matter.

"What... you weren't notified?!" Ginoza blinked. "We'll be heading toward your hideout by tomorrow. Shion said that Makishima Shogo's condition is good enough to deal with this kind of tests."

"I... see..." Kogami pushed his hands into his pocket. "Well, I'll ask his before you get to there... just to check..."

"Yeah, better be..."

 **On the other side**

Makishima winced, opening his eyes. _Wh... What happened?!_ He slowly sat on the coach, gazed around. _R... Right... Kogami..._ He gazed down at his wrist. _It's... handcuffed..._ He smiled sadly. _He... doesn't trust me that much I guess..._

He glanced outside. It was night. It was silent. It was something he's always used to seeing. But, he's just realized... how lonesome that can be. He felt sad. He felt uncomfortable... a mixture of different feelings that made his heart aching... his body shivering.

He stared down at his hands. They were shaking; and they never shake. He felt different. He felt humane. It was weird. It was scary... Since when did he start feeling at all?! He didn't know... Maybe it's because something changed? Maybe because someone changed it?!

He lowered his head, placing his hands on his face. _He... forgave me?!_ Correct... that was the accurate answer... He was forgiven... He wasn't killed. He didn't care about the reason. It just didn't happen. He's still alive, discovering the other side of the sail; how this world can be different...

His smile returned, weaker this time. He felt happy; but since when the happiness hurts? He didn't know... He wasn't qualified enough to explain that...

He started hearing footsteps. He straightened, gazed around once again. He didn't find anyone. The footsteps went closer. He gasped, feeling a blade pointed at his neck. "Don't scream... Don't make any sign of resistance... Is this clear?!" The voice spoke slowly, calmly. Makishima got no choice, but to obey. So he nodded... He couldn't recognize the man's voice; it was clear that he's been using a voice modifier.

The man pulled back. He sat on the opposite couch, coldly staring at his _target_. Makishima glared at him. "What do you want? Do I even know you?!"

"Not really... you don't... But you've got something special... you see?!" The man smiled.

"S... Special? I... don't see what you are talking about."

"Your DNA... I need it..."

"H... How? For what reason?!"

"Oh, that..." The man laughed weakly. "You'll find out about it later..."

Makishima clenched his fists, staying silent. The man knelt near his handcuff. "So, will you join me? Do you want to fight alongside with me?" Makishima didn't answer. He just gazed at the ground. The man laughed weakly. "I know that you still have that darkness inside of you... the will of destroying this darned system... So... I'll take your silence as a yes..."

As the man unlocked the handcuff, Makishima jumped away. He smiled. "I refuse..." He ran upstairs. _The phone... The... The phone!_ The man gritted his teeth. "Kids those days..." A gun appeared in his hand, as he started walking.

Makishima ran into his room. He nervously glanced around. _Where!_ He heard the heavy footsteps knocking the ground, getting closer... He grabbed the phone from his closet. Only Kogami's number was there. He called...

 **In Shion's bureau**

"And do you think that we can..." Kogami's phone rang. Shion sighed. "I told you to close it, Kogami!"

"Wait... I'll do it." Kogami grabbed the phone. He glared. The others stared at each other.

"It's Makishima..." He explained.

"Well, well... speaking of the filthy..."

Kogami sighed, accepted the call. He activated the high speaker mode. "Yeah..."

"K... Kogami... he... he's..." Kogami narrowed his eyes, hearing Makishima's frightened voice. "What?!"

"He's... the man is... he's back!" A heavy sound of panting was heard.

"Again?!" Akane confusedly stared at Kogami.

"Okay... I'll be back soon... t... try to occupy him," Kogami said, trying to calm down his _prisoner_.

"I... I can't..." A slashing sound was heard. "I... I don't have any weapon... I can't do anything!"

"Stop playing it dumb!" Kogami yelled, this time. "Are you telling me that you can't fight?!"

"He... w... wants to... wants to take me with him."

Everyone's eyes widened. "What... Why?!"

"My... D... DNA... He said something about my DNA..."

"Where are you now?!"

"In... In the house..."

"Can you hold on a little longer?! About... duh... no... I need a lot of time."

"No... P... Please! Don't... Don't leave me here!"

Kogami glared at the ground. "I need hours... Damn... There isn't a transportation device or something?!"

"Hurry... HURRY!" Makishima's sudden cry made him jump in shock. He gritted his teeth, looking away. Yayoi glared at him. "Go! I don't think he's lying..."

"That's not it! I won't make it in time..." He sighed, ran a hand into his hair. "I'll ge..." His eyes widened hearing a shooting sound, a painful yelp.

"What happened?!" He glanced down at his phone. "Makishima... what happened over there?!"

He heard a faint noise, but no answer...

He clenched his fists, calling out Makishima's name once again, but it was useless. He glanced at the others.

"K... Ko... g..." He heard slow panting.

"Damn... what happened?!" Kogami asked again.

"F... Forg... give... m..." Another shooting sound was heard and then, the call stopped.

"HEY!" Kogami looked really frustrated. Shion sighed. "I don't think that I was the only one who has heard that bullet."

"No... No... He... I heard that too," Ginoza confirmed.

"I... I'll go check that." Kogami walked out of the room.

"W... Wait! We'll go too!" Akane joined him. "Maybe we can have a clue about our new investigation." Ginoza and Yayoi joined them. They all headed toward the jungle...

 **Four hours later**

The man threw Makishima on the ground.

"You got him?!"

"That was hard! Damn... He was jumping like a kangaroo! Duh... I need an allowance!"

He heard a soft laugh. "Well, that's really him... Now, rest... Kelan."

"Sure... I'd like to!" The man sat on the ground, resting his back against the wall. He removed his mask, ran a hand into his black deep hair. "It was a pain... I thought he'd be easier!"

"But... you shot really deep..." The second man smiled, knelt near Makishima. "The O blood type is really hard to find... didn't you know?!"

"Yeah, well... He called someone... I tried to break the phone but he ran out of the room... That's when I shot his leg... But he kept on jumping! It's really bothering..."

"You used the tranquilizer?!"

"Yeah... That was the second bullet. I didn't aim well, so... it hit his oblique."

"I see..." The blonde hair fell on the man's face as his smile turned playful. "I will never let anyone have him... He'll be mine..."

"Yeah, suit yourse... Ehhh..." The black haired glared at Makishima, who moaned in pain. "He's... waking up?!"

The blonde pulled back, sat on the desk near him. He grabbed a white cloth. "I'll be ready..."

Makishima slowly opened his eyes. He felt his head about to explode. "W... Where..." He gasped, unable to continue. "Oh... A re you hurt?!" The blond sat near him. "Do you need something?!" Makishima gritted his teeth, clenching his fists. "Why... am I here?" He tried to sit down, but fell back.

"No... Don't move! I don't want to have you injured... more than this..."

"Leave... Leave me alone!"

"No... Actually, what you should know is that..." Makishima's phone rang. "Ah! These are your friends?!" The blonde grabbed the phone. "Call them... Tell them that you've run away..."

"I... I'd never..."

Makishima gasped, as the man pointed a gun at his neck. "I'm not asking you to do it or not... Let's make this quick..." The white haired forced a smile. "O... Okay..." The man placed the phone near his ear. "Go..."

Makishima swallowed hard. "K... Kogami..."

"You... Are you still in the house?!"

"N... No..."

"What?! Where are you?! I'm on my way... WHERE THE HECK ARE YOU?"

The blonde smiled, hearing the scream. "Go ahead..." He slowly pushed the gun into Makishima's neck.

Makishima stayed silent for a while... then finally spat it out.

"I... w... I... I don't know..." The blonde's eyes widened. "What?!"

Makishima clenched his fists. "B... But you... d... don't have to... look for me! I... I'll... I'll disappear... anyway..."

"What?! H... Hey... What do you mean?! Where are you!"

The blonde glared daggers at Makishima. He removed the gun. "I see..."

"Hey... Makishima... who is speaking?!" Kogami's voice was clearly heard from the phone. The blonde grabbed it. "It's the police... definitely..."

"Who are you... SPEAK UP!"

The blonde's smile returned. He placed the phone on the ground, gazed at Makishima. Makishima lowered his head, not willing to eye him. His eyes widened, as a bullet pierced his chest.

"Hey! What's this noise?! Say something, dammit!"

Makishima whined painfully, started panting. His body slowly relaxed on the ground. The red substance started colouring the blackness of the ground. The blonde coldly gazed at him. "You're not that obedient... Shogo..."

Makishima panted harder, blood ran from the corner of his lips. He felt his respiration go more and more difficult... "I w... would never... s... say that," he managed to breath, among his hard panting.

"Then... it's disappointing!" The blonde placed a hand on Makishima's cheek, smiled again. "Sadly... I can't kill you..." Makishima gazed at him, eyes half closed. The blonde slowly moved his hand to his chest. He grabbed the phone. "So... are you still online?!"

"Who... Who is speaking?!"

"Your friend will stay here... He won't go anywhere..."

A loud scream echoed into the wide hall as the blonde pushed his hand into the white haired's chest.

Kogami's eyes widened. "What... What?!"

The scream went louder. "S... STOP IT! PLEASE! STOP!" Makishima struggled violently, placing his hands around the blonde's arm. "STOP! STOP IT!"

"No... it's fun! Why would I stop?!" The blonde smirked, gazing at the black haired, who nodded and stood up.

"NO! PLEASE!" Makishima fearfully gazed into the shining gray eyes. "S... St..." He gasped as the black haired wrapped a hand around his neck, pushed the white cloth in his face. "S... top..." Makishima's voice turned incredibly faint.

The blonde grinned. "You have a really cute scream! I enjoyed... I never thought that you'd be this humane... You've changed..."

"Hey... Whoever you are... Leave him alone!"

"Oh, the police... You're still there?!" The blonde laughed. "Because... your friend is going down already!"

His gaze was focused on the white haired, who has already given up on struggling. He whined faintly, hands falling from the blonde's arm. His head slowly tilted backward. His body relaxed into the blood-pool. The black haired removed the cloth. "It's over..."

"O... Over?! What over? What have you done to him!" Kogami looked on edge.

"Who knows!" The blonde slowly pulled his hand out of the white haired's chest. He smirked, gazing at the blood on it. "Maybe you should try to find out by yourself?"

"Bastard... Where..." The blonde closed the phone, then broke it. "We're done with the police!" His smirk slowly widened. "It's getting even more interesting..."

Kogami gritted his teeth, gazing at the phone. "The bastard... He hung up..."

Yayoi sighed. "He's just playing around! We'll find him... But, for now... We have to hurry..."

"Yeah..."

 **About two hours later**

Ginoza glared at the house. "I don't think we should have spared groups... A house is never that wide. Let's go together, but be careful." They all nodded. They grabbed their dominators and cautiously walked into the house. It was silent...

They were convinced that nobody is still there...

They walked upstairs. "The ground floor is safe." Yayoi glared at the blood on the stairs. They stood is the hallway. The only room which was open had blood stained on its door. Akane clenched her fists. _A fight definitely happened!_

Kogami walked into the room. He sighed. "They left... Yeah... They're not there."

"Amazing! And I can't even locate them! That ass broke the phone..."

They all sighed. "Our case is a little complicated, this time."

They sat down. "We'll get someone to clean the mess... but first..." Ginoza glared at them blood. "What's with Makishima's DNA? Isn't he a normal person?"

"I'll send a sample to Shion. She'll tell us about that." Yayoi offered, knelt near the blood-pool on the ground. Kogami thoughtfully gazed at the ground. "His DNA..." He sighed, lowered his head. "What kind of bastards would look for the DNA?! For what reason!"

Akane crossed her arms. "Maybe... there _is_ something special..." They glanced at her. She smiled. "Makishima is never caught by the system... And our actual weapons can't do anything against him; have you forgotten that?!"

Everyone's eyes widened. "Y... You mean that... it... it can be..."

"It's just a theory!" Akane rectified. "What if it's a hereditary skill?! No... Maybe even, it's something that only _he_ possesses; and that's the most probable option... Many others will try to have that skill as well..."

"Yeah, it's logical!" Ginoza affirmed. He gazed at Yayoi. "How about that, Yayoi?! How is it going?"

"Wait... Errrrr... Yes!" She accepted the call from Shion. "Yes? Have you finished the analysis?!"

"I did... and it's not that nice to hear." Shion's voice looked strangely serious.

Kogami glared. "How's that?!"

"Apparently... our criminals are harder than expected to deal with..."

"Explain yourself! How's that?!" Ginoza almost shouted.

"It was a little hard to make the analysis, since the blood was affected by the outside environment. And also, the result wasn't that accurate... But I understand everything... Makishima's DNA... it's a little special..."

"A little... special?!"

"I don't have a good enough explanation... But I have a warning; never let anyone have that DNA... or something horrible might happen. Sorry, I don't have more details."

"H-Hey! Wait!" Yayoi sighed. "She hung up..."

"Well, there's no use! That's everything, so... We just have to do whatever we were asked to do." Ginoza stood up, gazing around. "So... is there a hint somewhere?!" Kogami glared at the ground. "I think... Akane is right..."

They glanced at him. He smiled. "There's no other explanation. I was waiting for a confirmation from Shion, but... I'll just believe it." He stood up. "And based on that... it would be a calamity if we had to deal with a whole bunch like Makishima."

"Indeed, we'll have to drop the idea of dominators... start training the normal, ancient weapons..."

Then, the realization his them. "Ancient?!" Akane narrowed her eyes. "Could it be... Do they have the same goals than Makishima?!"

"Getting rid of the system and going back to the old days... Maybe they're even trying to have Makishima by their side!" Ginoza gritted his teeth. "This is bad..."

"We've already lost six hours... it's too much time. We can't lose more!" Yayoi shouted angrily.

"We have to find somewhere to start with, first..." Kogami sighed. "And it's a pain; there are no clues."

"What about this?!" Akane stared at the blood on the ground. "It isn't a clue?!"

"H... How?!"

"Let's follow the blood marks on the ground... It's our only choice..."

The three others stared at each other. "W... Well, yeah..."

They slowly followed the marks, which led them out of the house, deep into the forest...

"Maybe... We should get to our vehicles?!" Yayoi suggested, nervously gazing around. "I... I'm not that fan of this kind of environments..."

"No, we should stay as discreet as possible..." Kogami explained. "If they find out about what we've arrived to... things should really take a painful twist."

Akane nodded.

"Hold your weapons well and stay focused... This forest is swarming with wild and dangerous animals."

They walked slowly, really slowly... I was 1PM. Their eyes widened, hearing a faint noise. Kogami glared around, silently asking the others to stop. "You're all pretty smart!" A voice shouted. Then, a loud roar was heard. "But... you're too dangerous to stay alive..."

The blonde stood in front of them. He smiled, pointing a black test tube at them. Hey couldn't look at what's inside of it, since it was opaque. So, Akane asked, "what's that?!"

"A certain DNA..."

Everyone's eyes widened. "D... DNA?!"

"As you heard..." The blonde smiled coldly. "You're a great team... really..."

Ginoza glared at him. "From where did you get that?! What's your use of it?"

"Oh! I got it from your friend... no... your prisoner." The blonde laughed softly. "I'm truly interested in him... So, I don't think that you'll find him again..."

"We'd never let you do as you please!" Kogami gritted his teeth, grabbing his dominator. His eyes widened, pointing it as the blond. "The crime coefficient is 30. No target for an enforcement action. Trigger will be locked."

"Wh... What?!" He slowly lowered his weapon. "You... what have you..."

"Oh! I didn't tell you?!" The blonde laughed sarcastically. "I got that into my cells! It was a little painful, but definitely worth it!"

The others tried to shoot, but their enemy's psycho-pass just kept on decreasing. Yayoi gritted her teeth. "Bastard..."

"Don't worry! I won't kill him... Well... unless not before draining all his DNA... and it's going smoothly! So... he'll stay with us for a few more hours..."

"Hours?!"

"Yeah! And I have to inform you... that this small tube is enough to handle four men."

Everyone's eyes widened. The blonde laughed harder. "What a beautiful face you're all making! The despair... feeling helpless... Drown into the darkness!" He started walking away. "I'd like to play with you more, but... no... I've got more important business to attend."

"WAIT! Come back!" As Kogami stepped a step ahead, six tigers surrounded them. Everyone's eyes widened. "What?!" Ginoza hesitatingly pointed his dominator at one of them. "No... it... doesn't work..."

Akane swallowed hard. "W... What will we..." Kogami grabbed his ancient gun. "I'll take them down, cover me." They all nodded, started running everywhere. "We're three! Everyone takes care of two tigers. Quick! We don't have much time."

Kogami jumped on a tree, hid among its branches. _Okay... the six of them are down..._ He started aiming... Akane ran faster. _D... D... Damn! I'm not good for a marathon!_

She sighed in relief, as one of the tigers went down.

 _Duh... I'm really slow! I need to train my shooting more!_ Kogami aimed at another spot. He took down a tiger chasing after Ginoza. He was a little more reassured about Yayoi; she was skilful and agile... He took one of her tigers down.

 _Only three left..._

 **About an hour later**

The blonde walked into the hideout. "They're still fighting, I bet!" He smiled. "If not dying..."

The black haired smiled back. They walked into the dark hallways... "So, how is it going?"

"Perfect... We have fifty four men ready..."

"Oh?! That's amazing!"

They walked into a room. The blue light shined into the grey eyes, which sparkled with joy. "No... I can't kill him... He's not worth killing..."

"You thought of it too?!" The black haired smiled, sitting on the ground. "Maybe we should keep his corpse over there?"

"Yeah... I'd watch it every second..." The blond slowly walked into the room, gazed at the screens. "Everything is going great."

 **Three hours later**

"How much time we've been walking?!" Yayoi complained. "I can't walk anymore!"

Kogami darkly gazed at the ground. "We have no choice but to move forward..."

Akane nodded. "And... it feels like we're really close anyway..."

"And if we don't hurry..." Ginoza lowered his head. "We'll have to deal with a whole army."

"I can't even call Shion! The communication is unavailable... It feels like we're trapped or something," Yayoi presumed. "I mean... seriously?! We had no problem since the tigers attacked us!"

"Yeah... It's kinda suspicious."

They suddenly stopped walking, as the blood marks stopped. "What... it disappeared?!"

"This means they've rode something." Kogami glared in front of him. "It can only be aerial... since there are no marks of wheels or anything. And then, driving a plane is faster for someone trying to escape..."

He jumped on a tree branch. "We're closer than expected... I guess."

Akane glanced at him, confused. "What are you doing?"

"I'll go take a look away... This forest is thick!" Kogami explained, climbing into the huge tree. Arriving at the top, he narrowed his eyes.

"So!" Yayoi called.

"I... I don't see anything!"

"What?! But... it's impossible! You field of view should be wide enough... right?!"

Kogami gritted his teeth. "Normally... but..." His eyes widened. "Unless..." He jumped near the others. "I... I'll go back to the starting point."

"WHAT! You're kidding!" Ginoza gritted his teeth. "Why would you go four hours back?!"

"I think... those blood marks... Makishima was drawing a message." Kogami glared at the red substance. "I glanced at it from the tree above... I saw the letter d."

"D?!"

"Yeah... If I jumped on the trees, I can figure out about the whole thing. So wait here for a while; I'll be back soon."

"Yay!" Yayoi lay down. "I was exhausted! Don't worry... I won't move from here!"

Ginoza clenched his fists. "Be quick, Kogami... our time is counted, don't forget."

Kogami nodded. He jumped on a tree, then continued jumping. _D... N... U... O... R... G... R... E... D... N... U..._ He glared. _Dnuorgrednu..._ His eyes widened. _Underground?!_

He continued his route. _S... I... E... S... A... B... R... I... E... H... T..._ He jumped in front of his house. _Their base is underground... Well... that's a nice message..._ He glanced at his house. He walked in. He glared at the ground. _P... A... R... T... A..._ He sighed. _P... Part A?! What's the meaning of that... No... No... It's not it..._

He smiled. _It's a trap..._ He walked upstairs. He found a message engraved on the wall. _We were too careless to read or glanced around..._ He leaned closer, trying to read. _After the last tree... a cliff..._ His eyes widened. _It's... the location!_

His phone rang. "Yes... Shion?!"

"Finally, Kogami! I've been calling for a thousand years! Where the heck have you been?!"

"In... Deep in the forest... sorry, I... There wasn't any communication available, so..."

"I see... It's okay. So, how is it going?!"

"I've just found the location."

"Other agents will join, seconds later..."

"Oh... really?!"

"Yeah... We made a contract with them. Sixty will join you..."

"Th... That much?!"

"Yeah... but... Keep working... and take this." A closed opened itself. Kogami glanced into it. It was a microchip. "Wear that... It can help us to locate you... by pressing the red button, you'll be sending a call of distress. The agents will instantly join you... got that?!"

"Okay... thanks. Can you send me a... something speedy!"

"Sure..." The wall cracked. "This is not something... but... It's better than walking."

"Fine, thanks." Kogami grabbed the chip, inserted it in his bracelet. He took the bicycle and ran out of the house. He cycled toward the other. _Fast... I have to tell them!_

 **Meanwhile**

Shion glared at the screen. "This forest sure is deep... chief..."

Kasei sighed, nervously crossing her fingers. "I never thought the things would take such a painful bustle... It's surprising, genuinely..."

"Indeed." Shion sighed. "I suppose that even a small proportion of persons were affected by the DNA; we'd never make it in time... No matter how much we hurry, we'll still lose."

Kasei glared at the ground. "Everything is depending on these four... henceforth..."

* * *

 **To be continued...**

I wish you've liked! _:D_


	4. Rescue

So! I'm super sorry for the wait! Really... It's just that school started and I had some minor issues to deal with... I'm terribly sorry I know I have no excuses for staying this long. Here's the next chapter!

Thanks for everyone who reviewd or liked the story! ^^

Have a nice reading! _:)_

* * *

 **Jungle**

 **Chapter4: Rescue**

 **...**

Yayoi smiled, pointed at Kogami. "Hey! It's Kogami rolling on a thingy!"

Ginoza narrowed his eyes. "Yeah."

"That's perfect!" Akane smiled. "We rested for long enough, anyway!"

Kogami jumped near them. He fell to his knees, panting heavily. Akane stood near him. "You're all in sweat! Did you find anything?" Kogami nodded. He wiped away the sweat on his forehead and stood up. "The base is… underground. He warned us from going into this jungle because of the tigers that we'd face. He said it's a trap. We should walk until finding a cliff. Then look for a hidden gate."

"You collected all these data just by looking at the ground?!" Yayoi smiled weakly. "That's why we're told to look where we walk!"

"Well, no time to be fooling around!" Ginoza started walking ahead. "Let's just find this cliff." Kogami nodded. They all started walking.

"Let's just hope there are no more traps!"

"No… That blond was pretty busy. I bet he's already in the base."

Kogami glared in front of him. He told the others to stop and they hid behind a tree. Glancing ahead, Kogami saw the blonde standing on the cliff. His eyes widened, as he jumped from it. "Wh… What?!"

"What?" Akane glanced at him. Kogami ran out of his hideout. He gazed down the cliff. He found a thick layer of clouds. He didn't see anything else, but the cotton-like substance.

"Awesome! We found the cliff!" Yayoi smiled. "That was easy!"

"What are you looking at?" Ginoza asked, gazing down at the clouds.

"The blonde… I just saw him; he jumped from here!" Kogami flinched. "It's not that… logical."

"If he jumped," Kogami's eyes widened as Ginoza slapped his back, making him fall down. Ginoza smiled. "Then you should jump too!"

Kogami gasped, hitting a solid platform. He gritted his teeth and sat down. "You… can jump!" He announced. Then the others quickly joined him. He glared daggers at Ginoza then stood up. "S… So…" He glanced around. "We're standing on… what exactly?"

"A floating jet, maybe." Akane placed a hand on the ground. "There should be a button or something…"

Everyone's eyes widened, as a door opened under them. They all fell into a dark hallway; one on another. Yayoi gritted her teeth. "Get off; you're heavy!"

Kogami straightened. He smiled. "Bingo."

He grabbed his phone. "You planted a microchip into Makishima's body, right? So, let me see," he glared, "oh… Found. Follow me!"

They ran into the hallways. Ginoza gritted his teeth, seeing ten men surrounding them. He grabbed his dominator and pointed it at them. His eyes flashed wide.

" _ **And I have to inform you; this small tube is enough to handle four men."**_

"Oh, no… The dominator isn't working! Their crime coefficient is below the aggregate!"

"Damn!" Yayoi gritted her teeth. "We'll have to deal with them with bare fists?!"

Kogami lowered his head. He grabbed his gun. The men ran toward them. He started fighting and shooting each single one of them. Meanwhile, Akane was looking for a safer way to infiltrate. She smiled, finding a vent. She gazed at Kogami, who has just knocked all the men.

"We should go from here." He nodded. They all walked in and continued their path. They stopped at a crossroads. They found four ways. They jumped from the vent and glanced at each other.

"Each of us should handle a path. There's no other solution." Ginoza took a deep breath. "Since we can't use the dominator, we'll be using our physical abilities." He slowly moved his gaze to Akane. "Be careful, inspector." Akane quickly nodded.

Each one of them took a different way. Ginoza glanced around. He knew it was useless to hold his gun so he decided to hand around hands-free. He smiled, seeing a dozen of minions in front of him. He removed his glasses. "Seems like I'll have to review my karate lessons," he commented, before starting his fight.

Yayoi walked, still holding her gun. The hallways were silent; it gave her the chills. Though, she decided to walk ahead. After all, if they don't do anything; things will take a really painful twist. She found a new band, minutes later. "If I can't shoot, I can definitely hit!" She ran toward the men, holding her dominator as a stick.

Akane was holding her gun. The nervousness was killing her. But she had to find where this way takes; she can't disappoint anyone! Even knowing that her weapon is now no more than a scrap heap, she felt secure holding it. She found no enemies on the way; it made her even more nervous. Their teacher in the academy once said that when there are no enemies, it's more like a horror movie in an abandoned mansion so they should act super cautiously until the very end. She never believed such a philosophy. After all, a place with no enemies is a living heaven!

But… Uh… Not really; it's not.

Her eyes widened, hearing footsteps. She glanced behind. The raven haired was walking toward her. "Oh, you're Shogo's rescuer?!" He said, in an ignorant tone. She gritted her teeth, unconsciously pointing her dominator at him. And to her big surprise, the Dominator has transformed into a Non-Lethal Paralyzer. Her eyes widened. _I can... shoot!_

"Oh, right! I didn't accept to get Shogo's DNA." The raven smiled. "It'll be less funny; don't you think?!"

Akane gritted her teeth. "Where is Makishima Shogo? Answer!"

"What if I don't?" The raven took out his _ordinary_ gun. "Let's see which one is the best, shall we?" A wide, playful smirk formed on his lips.

Kogami glared in front of him. He's been walking for ages, and found no enemies. It was irritating. As he walked, the lights around him got fainter. It was creepy. He found a door in front of him. He hesitated, then slammed it open with his feet. "You bastard!" He yelled, before his eyes flashed wide. "Wh... What?"

 **Back to Ginoza and Yayoi**

Ginoza fell to his knees, panting. _Their numbers are… endless! I can't fight them with material arts that I've learned in kindergarten!_ He gritted his teeth. _This is… what the system made of me?!_ He jumped back, as a man tied to shoot him. He punched him and grabbed his gun. It was a lot more different than his other gun. No female voice speaking in his mind and no connections. It was weird. He pointed the gun at the man on the ground the pulled the trigger. His eyes widened, seeing blood on the ground.

 _So that's how it works!_

He glanced at the new wave of minions running toward him. He threw his dominator away and started firing randomly. Most of his shots didn't hit the target. Then he finally realized that he has a deadline; the bullets into the gun were exhausted. He clenched his fists. "Dammit!" He threw the gun away and took another one.

And so on…

Yayoi smiled proudly. _I finished the off!_ She ran ahead. Her eyes suddenly widened, as walls appeared around her. She punched it. "Hey! What's going on? Open!" A pinkish gaze escaped from the ceiling. She gazed at it, eyes wide in confusion and fear. _Sleeping gaze? Poison? What's that?_ She punched the walls harder, but obviously; it was all useless. She felt suddenly weak. She fell to her knees. "Please… Open the… the way! I'll… sh… show you!"

Then everything went black…

 **On the other side**

Akane sent her first attack. Her eyes widened, as it passed through her target, without harming him. The raven laughed weakly. "Amazing, right?!" He sat down. "Nothing is flawless, and that weapon in your hands is far from being flawless."

She gritted her teeth. "What do you mean? Explain yourself!"

"You may not really mind this but; a dominator sends electromagnetic waves when firing."

The brown eye quickly widened again.

He laughed louder. "So! I just have to wear or drink anything that will cancel those waves. And it's done!" He lowered his head, smirked. "It's true that we can only fight science with science."

She started firing over and over, but none of her attacks worked. And finally her dominator stopped firing; it needed time to recharge. She took a step back. "Im... possible! How did you find out?"

"Oh, a little from here, a little from there..." The raven stood up. He grabbed his first gun, then his second. "The first contains normal bullets. The second contains paralyzing bullets." Akane took another step backward. She held her dominator and started running.

 _What will I do... think about something... I... I have no idea! My only weapon... has no effect!_

The raven smiled. He sat down and started meditating.

"We'll meet again soon! I'll be waiting here!"

 **On the fourth way**

Kogami walked a step forward. "What the…"

Makishima's body was locked into a capsule filled with a blue, bright liquid. It drifted into it, unclothed. Thousands of cables wrapped around the capsule and linked to various tubes. Kogami didn't understand anything. He stood in front of the capsule and gaze and his prisoner's drifting body. A small voice inside of him was whispering; if you were competent, this would never happen. And a wave of guilt submerged him.

"Don't you think he's really beautiful?!" Kogami heard footsteps on a metallic platform. He turned behind. The blond was walking downstairs and smiling at him. "I can watch him for hours; such a good-looking creature."

Kogami gritted his teeth. "I had enough with your gibberish! Release him immediately!"

"But it's too late!" The blonde pointed at a screen on the left. Kogami's eyes widened, moving his gaze at where he was pointing. _Total blood; 5 Liters… Donated… 2,5 liters…_

"What?! A-All that…"

"If he dies, it'll be better; right!" The blonde laughed weakly. "You know, even if you save him; he'll never wake up… You'll just be carrying him _all_ the way."

Kogami glanced at Makishima. He looked really peaceful; as if a normal sleeping person. He clenched his fists. "Do you think…" He smiled and pierced through the glass with his knife. The blonde's eyes widened.

"Do you think that I'll let you suck his blood without doing anything?!" The whole capsule broke. Makishima collapsed on the ground. Kogami knelt near him. He shook his shoulders, called out his name. But none of his attempts have worked. He gasped, as the blonde fired his shoulder. He glared at him. "Bastard…"

The blonde darkly gazed at him. "Bring him back to ME!" Kogami lifted the white-haired and an out of the room. He took the same way that he came from. He glanced behind. The blonde was catching up; his expression was the incarnation of darkness. Kogami's eyes widened, walking into someone. He fell backward, holding still his prisoner.

"Ah, sorry!" The raven grinned. "I was about to give this gift to my master!" He threw Akane on the ground. Kogami's eyes flashed wide. He stood up. "What?!"

"But you interrupted me! Are you hurt?" The raven blinked innocently.

"Kelan! Catch that bastard!" The blonde yelled from behind. And all the innocence faded in a second, to turn into a devilish expression. "Yes! A new target!"

He grabbed his guns, forgetting about his first victim. Kogami used the moment and carried his injured mate on his shoulder. He ran ahead, not caring wherever it takes him. He found Ginoza on the way, with his thousand underlings. Ginoza frowned, punching the last one. "What in the world…"

"No time! Let's run!" Kogami warned. They both ran ahead. They found a dead end; only a door. They opened it and walked in, having no other choice. Ginoza tried to lock the door with everything he had on hand. What's this place?!"

"I don't know! But we should find a way out!" Kogami laid Akane on the ground. She was shouted in her chest; the injury was really dangerous. He gritted his teeth. "Damn… We're surrounded." He moved his gaze to Makishima. He found black pants on an abandoned wardrobe, then made him wear it. Ginoza pressed his ear against the opposite wall.

"What are you doing?!" Kogami grimaced in confusion.

"The wind…" Ginoza pulled back. "If we break this door, we'll find an exit!"

Kogami stood up. "You're sure?"

Ginoza nodded. Kogami placed a hand on the wall. "It looks pretty thick…"

Ginoza sighed. "I don't know…"

Makishima slowly opened his eyes. He sat down, panting. The two others glanced at him. Kogami knelt in front of him. "How are you feeling?"

Makishima smiled weakly. "S… So… rry…"

"Duh, maybe we'll all die now." Kogami glanced at the door. "We've been trapped." Makishima leaned on the wall to stand up. "I'll… I'll go occupy them… You run."

"Uh, no way…" Ginoza shook his head. "You'll just get captured again. "Please…" Makishima clenched his fists. "T… Trust me!"

Kogami cleared his throat. "We don't trust you, sadly. So just stay here and shut up." Makishima's gaze saddened. He sat down, lowered his head. Kogami grabbed his gun. He started firing the wall. On the other side, the door was about to break, by the two others' shots. Makishima stood up. He gritted his teeth. "It'll… break! It's just a wood door…"

Kogami shrugged. His eyes widened, as Makishima ran out of the room. The blonde smiled widely. "Stop! Don't shoot him!" The raven stopped firing. "I want him alive; CAPTURE HIM!" They both ran behind the white-haired.

"The… bastard!" Kogami shot the last bullet, and the wall broke. His phone rang.

"Shion!" Kogami felt really happy to receive the call.

"Kogami! Where have you been? I've been calling you for ages!" Shion said, in a scolding tone.

"Maybe the connection is unavailable. Anyway… where are the troupes of soldiers you said they'll join?" He asked.

"We're looking for a way but… there's nothing but a cliff?" She looked really confused.

"Perfect! Just off the cliff; there's an invisible airplane. You'll find and opened gate. Look for Makishima; he escaped to occupy the bastards after us…" He explained.

"Okay! What about you?!" She asked.

"Akane and Ginoza are with me. Akane was injured; she needs an immediate treatment. I'll send you the location. Prepare a helicopter." He ordered.

"Roger…" Shion closed the phone. She moved her gaze to the inspectors, who nodded and jumped with the rest of the soldiers."

Kogami sighed, seeing that a helicopter has arrived. He lifted Akane and jumped in with Ginoza. Shion took the injured and started a quick treatment. She glanced at Kogami. "The others are inside. I don't think the enemy would escape. Kogami looked away, really uncertain about her information.

"You have been shot too, go for the medical treatment. Don't leave it like that."

 **Into the building**

Makishima ran into the hallways, panting. He felt everything going blurry. He gasped, as the blonde grabbed him by his forearm and pulled him close. The blonde smiled. He ran a hand into his hair. "Why are you running away from me; don't you remember who I am?!" Makishima's eyes watered. He shook his head. The blonde's gaze saddened. "My poor…" He fell silent and looked away.

Makishima pushed him to the ground and ran away. The blonde stayed on the ground. He gazed at the ceiling, eyes half-closed. Kelan stood near him. "What will you do now? Dozens of those police guys are patrolling around the building.

"Let's just run for it." The blonde stood up. "Remove the walls on the enforcer… We'll take the DNA and explode everything."

"Roger…" They started walking away.

Makishima glanced behind. He felt his heart beating faster. He gasped, hearing footsteps coming all around him. "There he is! CAPTURE HIM!" His eyes widened. He ran away. The soldiers ran after him, willing to capture him. He felt everything getting darker. He felt his legs giving in. But he had to run. He screamed, as the agents fired his shoulder. He fell to the ground, panting.

"There he is! Well aimed!" The agents surrounded him. He gazed at them, eyes half-closed. _They'll… k… kill… me?_ The golden eyes slowly widened as all the agents dropped to the ground, dead. _Wh… What?_

"Run…" The blonde stood in front of him. "The building will explode after one minute… You should run for it!" He warned, before running away. Makishima stood up, leaning on the wall. He walked toward the room Kogami and the others were in. It was easy for him to find the way back; thanks to his great memory.

The countdown has already started a while ago…

He narrowed his eyes; saw Yayoi lying on the ground. He sat near her. _She's… not breathing._ He carried her on his back and walked toward the room.

He smiled, seeing the light penetrating from the hole made by Kogami.

He ran toward it. Kogami glanced at him. "B… Bastard! Where have you b…"

His eyes widened, seeing Yayoi on his back. Makishima lowered his head. He took a few steps back then threw Yayoi on Kogami, making them both fall.

"SON OF A BITCH!" Kogami stood up. "Anyway! Just before this thing explode…"

"I… c… can't…" Makishima fell to his knees. "I'm… tired…"

Ginoza glared at him. "Stop sulking! It's only two meters away!"

Kogami's gaze went serious. He held out his hand. "Here…"

Makishima gazed at the hand offered to him. Unconsciously, a smile formed on his lips. He was being helped; someone was helping him. He felt happy.

For once…

His hand reached for Kogami's…

His eyes widened, hearing an explosion sound. He glanced behind.

"FAST!" Kogami gritted his teeth. But his calls were in vain; the white-haired's hand froze, a centimeter away from him. He reached forward.

Makishima gasped, as Kogami pulled him out of the plane. He fell on the helicopter's ground. Kogami punched him. "Bastard! What were you thinking of?!"

Makishima gazed at him. Then he glanced at the plane. Kogami sighed in annoyance. "Damn... I should have let you die. If it's not to create an army of you; I'd never come to this!" Makishima smiled, lowered his head. "You'll… be happy… if I die?"

Kogami fell silent.

"Then… why… you hesitated?" Makishima whispered, as if not to make Ginoza hear. "That day…"

"Because I had a chance of forgiveness if I didn't; I'd never let it pass." Kogami explained. "But I just wished to kill you a while ago. Well! Life is upside down, sometimes…"

Makishima bit his lips. He gritted his teeth. "Then, if you had your forgiveness; why no killing me now?"

"I don't want to… I'm not in the mood." Kogami smiled. He stood up, to check on his injured teammates. Makishima gazed at the plane, bursting. The fire burned into his blank, yellow eyes. Ginoza was silently observing him.

 _And when he's in the mood? Will he kill me?_

He lowered his head again.

What did he become?

He didn't know…

He smiled weakly and sarcastically. Ginoza stood up. Kogami took his place. Kogami emotionlessly gazed at his prisoner. "It was your fault, weakling…"

"I… It was yours too." Makishima smiled coldly. "If you've been a good guardian; all this would never take place."

"Oh…" Kogami stood up. He grabbed Makishima by his neck and pushed him to the ground. Makishima smirked weakly. "What… Am I wrong?"

"You are, sadly!" Kogami smirked back.

He slowly pushed his fingers into his prisoner's neck. "And don't worry; I'll be a good guardian from now on."

Blood ran from the corner of Makishima's lips.

"Hey, calm down Kogami!" Ginoza placed a hand on Kogami's shoulder. "He's just provoking you."

"Let's say that I'm easily provoked, and that I'll reply back."

Kogami stood up. He grabbed Makishima by his arm to the helicopter's door. Ginoza's eyes widened. "H-Hey… What the-"

"Maybe you became a little dog-headed lately." Kogami balanced Makishima by his arm out of the helicopter. "Apologize and I'll let you in."

Makishima's smirk faded. He gazed down at the forest. A smile formed on his lips. "Forgive me… I… I'm sorry…" Kogami's eyes flashed wide as the white-haired freed his hand from his; hold fell toward the ground. He gasped, leaned forward. "Ma…"

"Kogami!" Ginoza grabbed Kogami by his hand. "You're crazy! What were you thinking of?"

Kogami move his gate toward him. Ginoza frowned, seeing his shocked expression. "The… Shogo…" Kogami stared down. "He jumped from the helicopter…" He patted his forehead. "Damn! I didn't see that coming!"

Ginoza's eyes widened. "You're kidding!"

"I'm not! He left his hand off mine!"

"We should… If he hits the ground from this height," Ginoza gritted his teeth. He ran toward the pilot. Kogami glared at the green space under them.

 _ **Forgive me… I… I'm sorry…**_

 _I'm… sorry…_

He gazed in front of him, eyes half-closed. He didn't know why it was taking him so long to crash and die. He didn't know why this world is wishing for him to stay for so long, while actually hating him so much. He didn't know why he's still alive…

 _ **Damn... I should have let you die. If it's not to create an army of you; I'd never come to this!**_

He bit his lips.

 _He… wasn't different, finally!_

 _ **I should have let you die!**_

The colorless substance drifted into the wind. He stared at it. For the second time in his life, he saw it; these were tears. He forced a smile.

 _ **Die!**_

 _Die… I… I should… die!_

Then, everything went black…

 _Die…_

 **Later…**

Akane slowly opened her eyes. She tried to sit on the bed, but fell backward. "You shouldn't move!" Shion smiled, taking a sip of her coffee. "Your wound hasn't perfectly healed. Akane lay down, not showing any resistance. She stared at the ceiling. They were silent, until she broke the glass.

"How did the mission go?" She asked.

"Well, it's a win and loss mission!" Shion sighed. "They were able to find Shogo. Also, all that army of men affected by his DNA was killed in the explosion of the plane. But on the other side, Shogo jumped from the helico. And that blonde guy and his mate were able to run away. We shouldn't really celebrate," she explained.

Akane's eyes widened. "Sh-Shogo… jumped from the helicopter?"

"Yeah! He clashed a little with Kogami then he jumped." Shion took another sip. "We're looking for him. But this jungle is so darn huge! We need ages to finish it!"

Akane clenched her fists. "Maybe… he's dead?"

"Even if he's dead and that's the most probable option," Shion's smile faded. "We shouldn't let his corpse hang around. That blond will find it. Right now; if we find him dead, we'll extract his blood until the last drop. And if we find him alive, we'll kill him."

Akane smiled. "Y… Yes… It would be… safer for everyone…"

She rolled her head to the side. Yayoi was lying next to her, still unconscious.

"Oh, about her…" Shion quickly understood the reason of Akane's staring. "She breathed a lot of sleeping gaze so she'll be unconscious for a while."

"I… see…"

Akane's gaze saddened. She gazed back in front of her.

Shion's smile returned; playful this time. She couldn't really find out about what's going on Akane's mind. But she knew her well enough to say that she's worried about her mission. Akane closed her eyes, took a deep breath. She felt really anxious about the situation. She felt her body shivering, remembering the conversation she had with the raven-haired before passing out. She felt worried about such a strong enemy. He had already knocked her and Yayoi, and Makishima – with all his great skills – wasn't able to stand against them…

It was frightening.

And now these two have ran away. So they'll come back again. For now, their target is Makishima. She thought that it'd never be smart to just kill him. After all, they can use him as a decoy. And then, what if they kill him? That blonde will definitely make _them_ his target; something that would be _really_ unpleasant.

Akane took a deep breath. _What should we do now?_

 **Inside of the jungle**

Kogami was walking with Ginoza into the woods. Well, they both had no choice. Since all the soldiers sent for rescuing them were killed in the accident, only both of them were available to search the missing. Kogami seriously gazed in front of him. It was his fault; kind of. He allowed himself to lose his cool by such childish provocations. And now, maybe Makishima is hanging around free, or maybe he's dead…

He didn't know, but in both cases; it'd be his fault.

He sighed, lowered his head. Ginoza glanced at him. "You're not acting that normal, lately," he remarked.

"I don't know…" Kogami simply replied, trying not to think about anything but his mission. "I wonder where he landed."

"Landed?! Crashed you mean?" Ginoza adjusted his glasses. "I don't think he'd be alive…"

"Wait…" Kogami said, glaring down at his screen. "The indicator said he's down here, but…" He glanced around. "Well, where?"

"Look up, pessimistic!" Ginoza narrowed his eyes. "It's pretty awful…"

Kogami rolled his head skyward; something he wished he never did. Makishima's body was hanging from the back on a tree branch, backward. The red substance ran down his face, slowly dripping to the ground. Kogami gritted his teeth. He started climbing the tree. Ginoza silently gazed at him. A few seconds later, Kogami was standing near him, carrying the white-haired on his shoulder.

"Is he alive?" Ginoza finally spoke. Kogami shrugged. He laid his prisoner on the ground. He carefully placed a hand on the back of his head. "It's bleeding. He probably hit his head on one of those twisted branches…"

"Ah, so…" Ginoza flinched. "Let's kill him?"

"No… Maybe he knows something? I mean; he's been in the enemy's base so he definitely heard something… Under torture he may speak up." Kogami stood up. He felt a faint pull in the bottom of his pants. He gazed down. A faint smile formed on Makishima's lips. "W… Will… you… b… be… happy?"

Kogami's eyes widened. "Wh… What?"

"You… s… said…" Makishima winced, hand falling to the side. He broke into a blood coughing wave. Ginoza frowned. He called Shion. "Shion, we found him… Tell the pilot to move quickly; the situation is critical!"

Kogami knelt near Makishima. "H… How?"

"I sh… ould… d… die," the white-haired breathed, "that's… h… how you… you'll… be… ha… ppy…"

Kogami punched the ground. "Idiot! I never asked you to kill yourself!" Makishima's gaze softened. He felt his eyelids slowly falling, his world going dark. He tried to resist, but had no chance to. Kogami glanced at Ginoza. "He's losing consciousness."

"I really had no idea… let's just hope that Shion would be there in time!" Ginoza said, turning away. He was trying to call her again.

Kogami grabbed Makishima by his shoulders. "S… Stay… Try to stay awake, okay?"

Makishima moaned painfully, head leaning backward. Kogami's eyes suddenly widened, seeing a blood-pool – that quickly formed – around them. He brought up a hand to Makishima's lower back. He felt the blood covering his hand. _Oh, no…_

A stairway extended in front of him. He gazed up. Shion's gaze was strangely serious. "Hey! Climb fast!" She called.

Ginoza climbed first, followed by Kogami who was carrying the injured.

"N… No," Makishima whispered. "D… Don't…"

"Don't what, you bastard!" Kogami clenched his fists. Makishima lowered his head. He gazed down at the green space, slowly getting further… He smiled. "Why are you… saving me?"

Kogami fell silent.

 _Saving him… Am I really… saving him?!_

Makishima clung to the metal stairway. "Maybe… you should… maybe you should just… end everything!" He gritted his teeth. "I… don't want to be a burden on anyone. Everything you're doing is senseless! Why saving me… even knowing that-"

"Shut up…" Kogami simply said, before continuing to climb. He glared, feeling a faint struggle in his prisoner's move. "I told you to shut up!" He shouted, before slamming the white-haired head first into the stairs. And the struggle instantly stopped. Makishima's body leaned downward. Kogami gritted his teeth.

 _Save…_

He shook his head and jumped into the helicopter. He threw Makishima on the ground. "We're done…"

Shion nodded. She flinched. "Now, now… I wish nothing bad will happen; we need his memory to stay safe…"

Kogami glared in front of him. "How is Akane?"

"She woke up. Now she came back to sleep… She needs a lot of rest."

"I… see…"

The helicopter flew toward the base…

* * *

 **To be continued...**

I wish you liked!

Review please! _:D_


	5. Brothers

**.**

Hello…

Finally, the update is there!

Sorry, true, it took me a long time to update and I can't apologise enough. I just finished this chapter and I immediately posted it. Also, I was truly happy, seeing these many reviews and favourites; it made me really happy. Thank you all for the support!

But, I should translate my thanks and apologies into actions and finish this fanfiction before the summer ends!

Thanks to everyone who liked and reviewed this story!

To **ExdeathThePrincess** : Thank you very much! Updating will become more regular from now on! ^^

To **Honeydewmelon56** : Oh, I'm trying to work on grammar. Thank you for your support and hahahah, he is, right? :D

To **Thrice the Double U** : Well, read this chapter and you'll find out about a lot more! I can't guarantee anything, though! Thank you for reviewing! ^^

To **Guest** : Thanks a lot for your support! I will keep on updating from now on! :D

To **Guest** : Yes, now the update is there! Sorry for the wait! I promise from now on I'm not making any of you wait any longer! I really apologise for the wait! :(

To **kazami Shun** : Thank you! The new chapter is finally published! ^^

To **Guest** : I am truly sorry. I will explain everything by the end of the chapter. I'm sorry :(

To **Guest** : Hahah, thank you! I appreciate your support! The next chapter is out there, I hope you'll like it! ^^

To **Guest** : Um, sure, socialise, huh... Well, send me a PM and we can discuss that ^^ Yes, I know it took me a while and I will explain it by the end of this chapter.

To **Guest** : Now, the wait is over! Next chapter is out! ^^

To **Shunkazami1998** : Yes, now the chapter is out there! Thanks a lot for waiting!

To **Guest** : I will explain that by the end of this chapter! Thank you for the support! My deep apologies for the wait!

To **Jeanne** : Kiss and make up, hahahah, not bad! I'll consider that! :D And thanks a lot!

To **Guest** : I understand your frustration, and I apologise, really...

Now, I hope you can all forgive me!

Next chapter is out, enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

 **Brothers?**

 **...**

Shion was sitting in her office, peacefully drinking her midnight coffee.

It has been two days since the accident. Akane still hasn't woken up. Kogami, Yayoi and Ginoza were cured and now fully recovered. And for Makishima, his case has been the worst among all of them. He was in the _safe house_ in the jungle, guarded by Kogami. She closed her eyes, taking a sip of her coffee.

"How's it going?" Ginoza walked into the room. He was alone. Shion didn't bother to stand up or even eye him. She simply sighed.

He stood near the screens, emotionlessly gazing at the injured. "When do you expect her to wake up?"

"Who knows!" Shion half-opened her eyes, then narrowed them in annoyance. "Even being hit with such an unsophisticated weapon, the damage was huge. I wonder about the secret…"

Yayoi and Ginoza stared at each other, unable to find a coherent answer. Shion didn't go deeper into the subject; she knew that it'd be pointless. She sighed again. "Akane may be awake by the next few hours. Even if the damage was quite amazing, medical treatment is even more. I suppose it's because she's been shot in her chest and because of the severe blood loss that she needs some sleep. I can't find any more explanations!"

Ginoza crossed his arms, resting his back on the wall. He emotionlessly gazed at the ground. "The mission didn't go well, I can't call it a success."

"It never goes well at first!" Shion quickly answered, as if trying to comfort him. "We still don't know anything about the enemy. We don't know their faces, their identities, their names, their goals or their abilities… We don't know anything. And…" Her gaze went deeper. "There's something, Ginoza."

Ginoza instantly moved his gaze to her, being alarmed by her solemn tone; he's never seen Shion being that serious during his whole life. He blinked, feeling really puzzled.

She glared. "Half of Makishima's blood was initially drained, not counting the blood that he lost later on. According to the information we had previously, DNA will be extracted from the drained blood. He could have extracted it using various other ways, though he chose the blood-draining way. Surely, he may have thought of killing him that way to destroy anywitnesses," she explained.

"Well, that's logical," Ginoza affirmed.

She shook her head. "That's not my point, no matter which way he's chosen. Now he has a certain quantity of DNA. That DNA wasn't acquired by us."

Ginoza's eyes flashed wide. "You… mean that…"

"The DNA is still with him," Shion concluded. She sat down and placed her cup on the desk. "I've been wondering about what he's doing right now."

Ginoza gritted his teeth. "Kogami may know…"

"Know what?" Shion asked, frowning.

"I saw him with the blonde when we second met at the base. They may have talked a little. Where is he?"

"He went to the jungle. He said he wanted to rest," she informed.

"He won't say anything, right?"

"Why do you even think that he knows something?"

"Shion! Don't let your feelings overcome. I know, he's our teammate, but this is work! If he knows something, don't you think it'd be better if he tells us?!"

"Sure thing, but Ginoza…" Shion stood up. She walked to her seat in front of the screens. "I'm sure that he'll be telling us if there's anything. When the right time will come, he will."

Ginoza suddenly stopped speaking. He lowered his head. "S… Sure…" He leant forward and walked toward the exit. "I'll be out for a while."

Shion discreetly gazed at him. She rested her elbow on the desk, absently staring at the screens.

Ginoza silently walked. He pushed his hands into his pockets. He didn't know why he threw it all on Kogami so easily. He had no evidence. He just left himself being guided by a mere thought. He felt all sorts of feeling mixing up together. He felt hesitation overwhelming. He's been feeling it since…

Right…

Since when?

Maybe it was…

He suddenly stopped walking. He found himself outside. It was the night. He rolled his head skyward. That's when he made a decision to go and see Kogami.

To work…

To forget…

He grabbed his phone. He thought that he'll be calling Kogami to inform him. And then again, his doubts have shown up again. He hid his phone and walked toward his car, emotionlessly gazing down.

 **The next night**

Kogami was standing in front of the glassed wall, in the living room. He knew that he shouldn't leave his prisoner's side. But he felt like he needed some time away; just a few meters away. He closed his eyes, resting his forehead on the wall. He was about to start thinking and travel into another dimension when he heard footsteps.

He didn't try to look who was there. He almost knew.

Makishima stood behind him, a meter away. He gazed at him with a strange expression; between sorrow and seriousness. They fell silent. Then Kogami turned to him with a dark expression. Makishima took a step back, feeling strangely uncomfortable.

"What was the meaning of that?" Kogami almost shouted. He gritted his teeth. "Are you kidding me?"

Makishima lowered his head, staying silent.

Kogami grabbed him by his collar. "Moron, you just throw yourself… Will you die just to fulfil the wish of the guy who's willing to kill you?!" He clenched his fists.

"I… will…"

Kogami's eyes widened, hearing the answer. Makishima gasped, being slapped violently. He fell to his knees, panting. Kogami rested his back on the wall, furiously staring at him. He didn't really know how to feel about what he's just heard. Was Makishima trying to control him with his words? Was he really trying to manipulate him?

After all…

He's still the same criminal…

That same criminal killed his cherished comrade…

That same criminal destroyed his bright future and…

Right…

A smile formed on Kogami's lips. He knelt in front of his prisoner. "Were you hurt?" Makishima didn't eye him. He absently gazed at the ground. He felt the raven's strong hand wrapping around his cheeks and pulling his face forward. Kogami forced their looks to collide. The white-haired didn't bother to look away. His citrine yellow eyes just stared into the deep black irises. He opened his mouth to speak, but his eyes flashed wide. He moaned and fell to the side. Kogami's smile slowly faded. He placed his gun on the desk nearby.

Makishima wrapped his arm around his belly, coughing blood. He panted harder. Kogami emotionlessly gazed at him. He glanced at the red, glowing liquid slowly extending on the black floor.

He's a criminal as well…

Has he forgotten?

He sat down, placing a finger into the blood-pool.

Memories flashed in his mind.

He shot…

Finally, he shot.

The bullet that didn't leave the muzzle has finally left and his heart is now released.

Did he avenge Sasayama's death?

Not yet, he thought…

He leant forward, grabbing his prisoner by his bloody arm. He forced him to stand up. They walked toward the outside door. Makishima gazed at him, a little confused.

He's not the same person, he whispered to himself.

He probably knew the kind of pain Kogami has been enduring since Sasayama died. Well, he didn't kill him for his very own person. He just killed him because he's been doing his job. He's been collecting information about a criminal. And it's only natural for the criminal to defend himself by, simply, killing his target.

But right now, it wasn't the moment to look for the whys and the reasons.

Kogami right now is…

"You're… wrong," Makishima whispered, as if not wishing for Kogami not to hear.

Too late, Kogami did already hear it loud and clear. Kogami stopped walking, a meter away from the door. He stayed silent. Makishima didn't much understand the reason of him stopping like that, but he decided to carry on.

"You… shouldn't take the same path I took," he lowered his head, "Right now you… you've been… you had your job; you're a detective… you shouldn't… let your crime coefficient rise, right?"

Kogami turned to face him. He frowned, then lowered his head. He sat down. Makishima fell silent, observing him. Kogami clenched his fists.

"My goal wasn't fulfilled…" Makishima sat in front of him. "So, now I'm just your marionette, right?" He lowered his head. "I don't have to think about living or dying. It no longer interests me. But you… still," he blinked, as Kogami wrapped a hand around his mouth, as a sign to make him shut up. They stayed like that for the next five seconds, then Kogami stood up. "Stay there, I'll be back."

He walked upstairs. Makishima rested his head on the wall, closing his eyes. He felt exhausted. He didn't much know what to think, he felt too tired to do anything, or think about anything. But for some reason, he felt peaceful. A faint smile formed on his lips. He heard footsteps.

"Oh, you're bleeding!" A voice whispered in his ear. It was unfamiliar. He slowly opened his eyes. "Y… You…" The blonde tufts caressed his pale face. He gazed into the grey irises. The blonde smiled softly. "Call me Ya…"

"You!" Kogami called, "What are you doing to him?"

"Nothing! It was a small chat…" The blonde stood up. He smiled coldly. Kogami ran toward him, knife in hand. He started attacking. The blonde laughed, dodging every single hit. Makishima stayed still. He gazed at the ceiling, eyes wide.

Ya…

Su…

Ra…

Gi…

 _ **They were all killed…**_

 _ **You're alone now…**_

 _ **They're all gone…**_

He started panting, eyes watering.

 _Yasuragi…_

Kogami punched the blonde to the ground. He knelt on him, pointing the knife at his neck. His gaze darkened. "Hand over the DNA you stole, and I won't kill you."

"Then what?" The blonde smirked widely. "You'll throw me in prison for life? No thanks…"

"S… t… top…"

They both blinked, hearing the whispers. Kogami glanced behind. "Ma… kishima?"

Makishima forced himself to stand up. "Your… na… me…"

The blonde smiled. His hand reached for the white-haired. Makishima fell to his knees near Kogami. He lowered his head, holding the blonde's hand in his trembling hands. "Tell me… your… name…"

Kogami glanced at him, confused.

"My name…" The blonde pulled Makishima forward. He held him and started whispering in his ear. Kogami's eyes widened, hearing Makishima's loud scream. "Wh… What…" Makishima's eyes slowly widened. Tears ran down his face. The blonde held him closer, smiling. Makishima gasped and jumped back. Kogami felt beyond astonished, staring at his fearful expression. Makishima slowly moved his gaze to him, then everything went black.

"Hey!" Kogami caught him as he collapsed. He shook his shoulders. "Answer me! Wake up!" He had no answer. The blonde had already left, by the time. Kogami stared at his prisoner, feeling completely puzzled. He heard a doorbell. He quickly bandaged Makishima's wound, then went to open. It was Ginoza.

Kogami didn't say a word. He just walked in. Ginoza frowned, seeing the blood all over the place. "What happened?" he obviously asked.

"I… don't know myself!" Kogami sat near Makishima. "I'll be calling Shion, I shot him."

"He did something?"

"I don't know!" Kogami gritted his teeth, looking away. Ginoza glared at him. Now his doubts have been cleared; Kogami was definitely hiding something… He stood up. "Then, I'll be leaving."

"Don't just play it mad." Kogami lowered his head. "I really don't know…"

He discreetly stared at Makishima. Ginoza sat down. "I just thought I'll find him awake, so I can start an interrogation. I'm not acting anything."

Kogami stood up. He carried Makishima to his bed and sat in the corner of the room. Shortly after, he was joined by Ginoza.

"That blonde came again," Kogami muttered. Ginoza's eyes widened. "You're kidding!"

"No, he actually did nothing. He just talked… but after he said something to Makishima, Makishima lost consciousness."

"Something?"

"I have no idea about it, but Makishima looked really scared."

Ginoza frowned. "Maybe it was a threat? Maybe he wanted to kill him?"

Kogami closed his eyes.

 _ **I don't have to think about living or dying. It no longer interests me.**_

"No, Makishima would never go berserk hearing that; nobody will."

Ginoza glanced at Makishima. He sighed. "There's nothing else?"

"It's been all weird since the kidnapping." Kogami stood up. "You, me, her, him, the whole world…" He stood in front of Ginoza. "I know you may not trust me, Ginoza."

Ginoza lowered his head.

"After all, I've betrayed you once." Kogami clenched his fists. "But now, there's no way I'd do it. I'm not asking you to trust me because I know you won't. I'm just asking you to try and cope with me –no, with us so that we can take over this case." He paused. "I… I'm really getting tired of all this." He turned away. "Maybe I should have killed him that day, just to end everything. It's okay if I'll be the next target. But at least…"

"You talk too much," Ginoza commented, smiling weakly. He walked out of the room.

Kogami smiled and took his seat, lighting up a cigarette.

Ginoza drove back to the office. His doubts weren't cleared at all, and he was fine with that. He felt better, hearing what he heard from Kogami. He felt pleased even. For Kogami to say all that he said. He knew how bad he must be feeling, dealing with all what he's dealing with. And he thought that he shouldn't make the burden heavier for him.

He stopped in the city. He didn't know why he stopped, he's just stopped. He walked into a building, then stopped again. He didn't know why he stopped, he's just stopped. He gazed n front of him, still wearing his weak smile.

 _ **Tomomi Masaoka**_

He lowered his head. It was his first time visiting his father's grave, or maybe his second. He had nothing much to say, yet he had an urging envy pushing him to stand in front of the building. And suddenly, he felt rage consuming him.

And the only one to blame was…

He closed his eyes. He had to remain calm. His crime coefficient didn't stop rising ever since his father's death.

And the only one to blame was…

He had to remain calm, or else he would end up like Kogami. They will probably assign him to Makishima's case if he loses it. But, still, he didn't fancy the idea of being stuck with the guy who killed his father in a jungle as vast as the sky he was staring at.

He didn't like that…

He placed the white rose in front of his father's grave. He supposed that he had to say something. But, what would he say? He has always been the disobedient and rebelling child. He has always hated his father for doing what he did. But, also, consumed by his hate, he realised that the hate was no hate, but a camouflaged regret that showed up right after staring at his father's corpse.

Does it matter anyway?

The good thing though, is that he didn't mourn his father's death for so long; a day, a week, but not more…

Though, instead of mourning, he started discovering that he could actually feel anger.

He wanted to interrogate Makishima…

No…

He wanted to kill him.

Yes…

He bit his lips, quickly left the building. He blinked, finding Akane. "What are you… doing out here? Weren't you injured?! Why… It's dangerous!"

Akane smiled sadly. "I've recovered. The wound is really shallow, right now. It's nothing to worry about."

Ginoza helped her to stand and they went to the nearest restaurant, to rest. She was steadily staring at him during the whole target. He tried to ignore her big, brown eyes but failed. He finally cleared his throat, as they took seats, "Is anything wrong with my face?"

"Not really, why are you asking?"

"Because you've been staring pretty intensely ever since we met."

"Everyone in the office knows… about what's going on with you, Ginoza-san," she quickly started, yet timidly, as if seizing the moment _ **.**_

"How's that?" he subconsciously asked, pretending to be busy with his lemonade.

She bit her lips. "You should know, how."

Then, they both fell silent.

He allowed a small smile, and he rarely smiles. "You don't need to worry about me, inform the others that I'm fine. I'm no different from usual."

"How can that even be possible?" she smiled back, almost bitterly, "How can everything be as usual after everything that has happened? We both know that this is nothing but a sugar-coated lie! Ever since Makishima has… barged into our lives, he became like a chronic disease! Our lives can't just be the same as ever. Something must have changed. I feel it too," she paused, trying to read Ginoza's face, but couldn't. The guy was an ice statue. So, she pursued, "What's I'm trying to say, Ginoza-san, is that whenever you feel like talking, please tell us. We're a team, remember? You shouldn't keep it all for yourself. Or else, you'll find yourself crossing the red line!"

Ginoza slowly nodded, not really focusing on what she was saying.

"I… I guess I should go home now…"

Akane anxiously gazed at him. "Will you be alright?"

"Yes, yes, rather, would you?" he playfully returned the question, "Do you need a lift?"

"No, I'm fine, thank you!"

"Well, then, have a good night," he then left the restaurant.

 **Two days later**

Kogami silently stared at the white-haired. He's been asleep for two days now. It was starting to get irritating. Yet, Kogami didn't even bother to provide him with and IV. So, Makishima was asleep and starving. Kogami didn't care about any of that. No, he wouldn't let Makishima die, yet, he was just thinking about something else.

That face…

What was that face Makishima made?!

The anarchist fought the police, drones, dominators and detectives from the whole Japan and dealt with all sorts of criminals while keeping a straight face. Yet, when it came to that blonde, he's totally lost it. It was strange and it made Kogami's curiosity rise up in an instant; just staring at that face the white-haired has made.

They haven't been there for a while, right?

A week, two, a month?

It didn't matter anyway, right?

Since they were both stuck in this damn forest where sunlight rarely penetrates through the thick trees, it was so hard to distinguish day from night. It was always dark…

And it was even harder to count the days…

But, why would Makishima make such a face? Why would he act so shocked? Was there something to get scared of? Didn't he already meet that blonde?

Kogami's eyes flashed wide.

Who was that man? Did Makishima know him? How? How did they know each other?

Why did…

You…

Become an anarchist?

He sat beside Makishima, thoughtfully staring at him.

Oh, his hair has grown longer…

Didn't he like it in its old length?!

He's never asked him…

Kogami sighed, lowered his head. He started looking for scissors. Meanwhile, the white-haired has woken up. Dizzy, he sat down. He absently stared at the white sheets. As he turned to Kogami's direction, he frowned.

Kogami blinked, turning to him. He placed the scissors on the nightstand and sat beside him. "Uh… Are you feeling better? The wound you had before healed…"

Makishima lowered his head, remaining silent.

"There's something I'd like to ask," Kogami quickly asked, trying not to show much sympathy to the prisoner, "Who's that blonde?"

Makishima bit his lips, clenched his fists. "Can I… choose not to answer?" he whispered.

Kogami stood up. "Yes."

Makishima gazed up at him, a little surprised not to get a punch in the face. Kogami emotionlessly stared at him. "Though, you'll answer, sooner or later."

He walked to the door but almost gasped, as Makishima held his hand. "What the—"

"Please! He might come back," Makishima fell to his knees, body trembling. "I'm… scared," he whispered, tears rolling down his face.

Kogami stared at him, shocked.

Makishima then pulled back. "Ah, I'm…" He quickly left the room, to shower, without saying another word. Kogami smiled weakly, not sure about the reaction he should be making.

Did Makishima just say please?!

What's going on?

He sighed, sat down.

"It's… my brother…"

Huh, did Makishima return already? Damn, an hour passed…

Makishima silently stared at Kogami. His wet, white hair fell on his face. He had nothing but black pants on. Then, Kogami noticed that he wasn't skinny at all. He had quite a nice physic, yet a slender, looking body.

So misleading…

"What… did you say?" Kogami asked, noticing that he was totally thinking about something else.

"It's my brother," Makishima repeated, louder and clearer this time.

Kogami blinked. "Who is that?"

"The blonde…"

"The blonde?"

"The blonde, yes…"

Kogami smiled, again. That didn't make Makishima feel any better. He knew that Kogami smiles only when something is interesting enough for him. It wasn't sympathy, and it didn't make him cheer up.

"I'm not buying that, sorry," Kogami shook his head.

"I don't care," Makishima grabbed a towel and threw it over his head. It covered his face. "He's my broth… the—" his vision went blurry as he rested his shoulder on the wall, panting.

"You haven't eaten anything in a while. Stay here, I'll bring you something."

"I'll come with you," Makishima informed, sliding a blue sweatshirt.

They went to the kitchen. Kogami started cooking.

Makishima stared at Kogami.

"Quit doing that! It's creepy!" Kogami complained.

"Why won't you believe me?" Makishima finally asked.

"Because if you had a brother, he would be an anarchist like you and we'll be dealing with two shitheads right now," Kogami shrugged.

Makishima smiled, almost laughed.

Kogami flinched, disturbed by his reaction. "What's so funny?"

Makishima shook his head. "He's not like me."

"Then, what?"

"H… He… Uh, what…"

"Makishima?"

"Crime coefficient is 101. He's a target for enforcement action."

Kogami's eyes slowly widened, hearing the white-haired's pained yelp, before he collapsed behind him. "Makishima!" Kogami wrapped an arm around his shoulders, calling his name.

"Hm… So, this is what it's for?" the blonde smiled, sat on a chair. Kogami gritted his teeth, glared daggers at him. "Where did you get that? It's strictly made for the police!"

"Didn't he tell you that we're not alike?" the blonde's smile faded, "We're not alike at all. In fact, I hate him. And I'll always look for a chance to kill him. So, you'd better chain him to you, in hope in save him before I get to him."

"What are you talking about?"

"K… Ko… g… g," Makishima clung to Kogami's shirt with trembling hands. He gasped, throwing up blood.

"Oh, this wasn't a Paralyser, by the way," the blonde added, "It's like… I messed up with his nerves a little. Call it whatever you like."

"What the… Who are you?!"

"I'm with the police!" the blonde grinned. "Or was."

Kogami's eyes flashed wide. "Don't tell me… You're…"

"Yasuragi Shogo, you guessed?!" the blonde moved his gaze to Makishima. "And that would be my younger brother."

Kogami glanced at Makishima, completely puzzled.

"Wait, why is his crime coefficient over 100? He's always…"

"Oh, I arranged that," Yasuragi smiled. "Daily, it will keep on rising, until reaching a level nobody has ever reached before."

"Why would you do that?"

"So that you will eventually kill him," Yasuragi narrowed his eyes, "Do you have any idea about the crime coefficient of those who commit suicide?"

Makishima lowered his head. He forced himself to stand up and stood in front of Yasuragi. "You… don't need to… get other people into this mess…"

"That, my little brother," Yasuragi carefully grabbed Makishima's face, "Is my business…"

"It wasn't my fault," Makishima whispered. "I'm sorry…"

"No, you're not," Yasuragi brought his hand down to Makishima's neck. "Slowly, you'll end up killing yourself… And I'll enjoy watching you, I swear…"

Makishima slowly nodded. "I will," he whispered, hand reaching out for something…

Anything…

Yasuragi smiled, staring at it. He swiftly held it and kissed it. "Not now. I want you to suffer more…"

Makishima didn't answer. Yasuragi pulled back and started walking away. Kogami was about to shoot him when Makishima fell backwards. Kogami caught him. "Hey! Are you ok?"

Makishima blankly stared upon the distance.

"Speak to me!"

"Kill… me," Makishima breathed, "Please…"

He took the gun from Kogami's hands. "Please!"

"No! Explain to me!" Kogami yelled, squeezing Makishima's wrist.

Makishima gritted his teeth. He pushed Kogami away and ran out of the house.

"STOP!" Kogami ran after him.

Everything was slowly sticking together. He was getting somewhere, he was sure! He just needed Makishima to tell him more details!

Why is he running away?

* * *

 **To be continued…**

 _..._

 _Not shooting Makishima, Kogami was back to his old post as a detective. And, his fist mission was to guard Makishima Shogo, the anarchist who rose against the Sybil System. They started living together under the same roof in a house deep in the jungle, away from the rest of the world. Then, out of nowhere, appeared a blonde and started attacking Makishima. The case got everyone interested, including Ginoza, Akane and the others. Later, after various accidents, Makishima finally revealed to Kogami that the blonde was actually his brother and that the blonde's name was Yasuragi, who was once a member of the police. Caught up in confusion, Kogami tried to extract more information from Makishima, to unlock the mystery. And caught in pressure, Makishima ran away from the house, purchased by the newly assigned detective…_

 _Mystery envelops the story…_

 _Stay tuned for more!_

 **Please, read and review!**

 **(PS: I was in a rush while writing this and I guess some mistakes slipped while I edited, sorry for that.)**

Author's note:

And now, as promised, I will explain the reasons why it took me so long to update.

It's been like... Last time I updated this story the date was 2015-09-19. Today's date is 2017-07-07 (in my country). So, it's been a little less than two years since I last made an update. That's indeed a long time! I'm sorry…

As you might know, I have plenty of on-going fanfictions, and none recently updated. I'm not dead, not yet, though, I thought, last summer, to finish all of my fanfictions at once. I started with "The Void", yet, it became a pretty long story and it took me the whole summer to write (and it's still not finished). Later, we had to move to another house and I started my third year in high school. It was my first year in literature. I was pretty lost and nervous, being previously a science student. I finished school in the past June and ever since then, I started working on my fanfictions again. I received a review about a way to contact me. Yes, I can give out my Whats App number. So, if any of you wants that, leave a request in the review section or send a PM. That's a really good idea that I didn't think of before.

So, next year will be my last in high school and I'm pretty nervous because I'm aiming for the best university in the country and I'll be talking an English course. Though, my current aggregate won't help me at all.

And, maybe, my uncertainty about my writing style and my inability to find a beta-reader is also bugging me.

Anyways, that was a small summary of what happened. And again, I am truly sorry for all these inconveniences. I hope you can forgive me. And, thanks a lot for your support!


	6. The box

.

Hello!

I'm back with a new chapter.

Oh, I just wanted to say that I just finished watching Yuri on Ice and hm... The ending really made me smile. I mean, it was so heart-warming to see the three of them becoming pals in the end and all. Yeah, I'd like to watch a season two! And I checked out Boruto as well... That anime has potential! Though, I miss the Akatsuki, hahah...

Anyways! Thanks for all those who liked and reviewed this story.

To **shunkazami1998** : Thanks for reviewing, and I apologise for the wait! :/

Next chapter is out, enjoy! :)

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

 **The box**

 **...**

"Stop!" Kogami ran after Makishima. He felt frustrated. Why was Makishima trying to hide the truth so badly?! He was in prison anyway! So, why make a big deal out of it! Why is he trying to protect the person that is actually trying to kill him?

Makishima tripped with a gasp. He tried to stand up but felt an intense pain in his belly, making him lay helplessly, hyperventilating. He heard quick footsteps then heard Kogami's enraged voice.

Ah, damn, he yells so much...

He's always like that. Makishima never liked that about Kogami. He was almost, almost, almost perfect.

But, he always gets easily angry. He's like a time bomb, ready to burst at any moment. He wasn't like that before...

When did he become like that?

Oh, right, since his friend died...

What was his friend's name already?

He couldn't remember.

"Wake up! Makishima!"

The white-haired slowly opened his eyes. He absently stared at Kogami. When did he fall asleep? Did he actually faint? He didn't realise what was going on.

"Say something, hey, you're bleeding," Kogami remarked, glancing down at Makishima's belly. "We should stitch that," he subconsciously muttered.

Makishima didn't object. He opened his mouth to speak, but found nothing to say.

Would he...

Was he about to...

He bit his lips and pressed his palms against Kogami's chest as if to push him away.

"What's with you?!" Kogami narrowed his eyes in annoyance.

"I... want to tell you... but..." Makishima clenched his fists, unconsciously squeezing Kogami's nipples.

He blinked, hearing a small yelp.

Yel... p...

What was that?

"GO TO HELL, ASSHOLE!" Kogami slapped Makishima violently and stood up, wincing. He rubbed his chest, cursing. "Damn you! What are you, a five-year-old?!"

"Wh-What are you talking about?" Makishima gazed up at him, cheek red. "Did I do something?"

"You just... You..."

Kogami sighed, shook his head. "Anyway, let's go back inside. And if you run away like that again, I'll shoot you!"

Makishima slowly nodded. They found Ginoza and Akane in front of the house. Ginoza frowned, glancing at them. "Where have you two been?"

Kogami and Makishima glanced at each other. Kogami grimaced, looked away. "Nowhere, he tried to run away."

Makishima didn't object.

"Why are you so cold-blooded about that?!" Ginoza raised an eyebrow.

"Because I caught him in an instant and I can do the same thing a thousand times. It's no big deal," Kogami shrugged, pulling Makishima's wrist.

Damn, it's gotten smaller. Did he get thinner?!

When?

"Eh, anyway, get inside, we have an announcement."

The four of them went inside.

Akane glanced at Makishima. "This concerns you, so pay attention."

Makishima remained silent, as a sign of obedience.

"After the last meeting, the police high officials have decided about something concerning you," she started, "They're holding and execution in two weeks."

Makishima smiled weakly. "How about now?"

Kogami closed his eyes, not saying anything.

"Do you have any objections, Kogami?" Ginoza asked.

"I do... Don't kill him," Kogami almost interrupted.

Ginoza smiled, foreseeing that, "And what are your arguments?!"

Makishima clenched his fists. "Can I... go to my room?"

"Yeah..."

He walked upstairs and yelling started.

"You're out of your mind!" Ginoza punched the desk. "Now, you want him to remain alive?! Should I remind you about who is the person who wanted to kill him _first_?!"

Kogami flinched, "We need him alive to draw out that blonde..."

"We will, somehow..."

"What a scientific and convincing way to persuade people!" Kogami smiled sardonically.

Ginoza smiled back, and they both fell silent.

Makishima returned. He took care of his wounds and wore new clothes while the others were fighting. He sat near Kogami and absently gazed upon the distance.

"He will probably show up when you're about to finish me off," he suggested.

There, he had their attention, finally.

Akane frowned. "How's that?"

Makishima shrugged. "I said probably. Just try and see..."

"I would be delighted," Ginoza muttered.

Makishima stared at him, wearing his usual smile. Only then, Kogami noticed how fake it was...

"He's living in the forest..."

"The blonde?"

Makishima nodded.

"Where?"

"I don't know. That's your job, right?"

Ginoza sighed, exasperated. "We're not getting anywhere."

Makishima glanced at Kogami. "Why were you angry before? You slapped me..."

Kogami turned away.

Oh...

He blushed...

Can he actually blush?

"Why are you blushing?"

"Shut up, you're so blunt!" Kogami slapped Makishima again, teeth gritted.

Makishima frowned, a little disturbed this time.

"Oh, right, Ginoza, point your Dominator at him," Kogami quickly returned to his serious mode.

Ginoza did as instructed. He frowned. "It's 101. How comes? We can shoot him!"

"I didn't tell you to shoot him," Kogami sat down beside Makishima. "His DNA has been altered."

"Altered?!" Akane disbelievingly repeated with a chuckle.

Kogami nodded, looking at Makishima from the corner of his eyes.

Makishima looked pretty absent-minded. He wasn't at all disturbed by the fact that Dominators now can affect him. He was no longer "God's protégé" and that didn't seem to bother him.

"It's no use to keep anything hidden, right?" he finally asked.

There, again, he had their attention.

Kogami nodded. "Tell us everything that you know."

Makishima took a deep breath, "Yasura and I are actually brothers. The difference in age between us is three years. He's older. We grew up in the... the mountain... We were pretty far away from civilisation and the Sybil System. And..."

"Hold on," Ginoza shook his head, "Who is Yasura?"

"The blonde that you were talking about," clarified Makishima.

"Then?"

"Well, it wasn't just us living in the mountain. It was a small village. The government knew about us. And they hated us. They feared us. So, they banned us to live in there. We were treated as potential criminals. Then, one day, they exterminated us."

Kogami frowned. "What? When was this?"

"I can't remember the details. But, I was around eleven back then. I... can't remember what happened exactly. But..."

Makishima suddenly stopped talking, bit his lips. And for the first time since he became a prisoner, Kogami felt a serious killing intent coming from him.

Makishima stood up. "That's all I can tell you."

Ginoza glanced at Akane. "We should keep him alive."

They both nodded and rushed to the outside door. "We will go back to the headquarters and try to convince them by saying that he's got information. Kogami, take care."

"I know," Kogami said, staring at Makishima. As the others closed the door, he went and started closing the curtains.

Makishima just stood, unmoving.

Kogami finally turned to him, closing the last curtain. He had his jaded face on, this time.

"What happened, Makishima."

Oh, he didn't buy it...

He didn't believe that it's all what Makishima had to say...

This is bad...

He can't know...

He shouldn't know...

No...

A smile was all Makishima could make, before falling to his knees.

Kogami was about to react when he saw tears glittering on the ground.

He was shocked. He didn't know what to do or how to react anymore. Was that really the Makishima that he knew months ago?

The Makishima that he was about to shoot...

The...

No, it wasn't him...

Kogami sat in front of Makishima. "Look at me, hey," he hesitatingly patted his shoulder. "I want to know what happened. Come on..."

Makishima started removing his white shirt. Kogami didn't really understand what was going on.

"They said... it's won't... heal," Makishima spoke as low as he could as if fearing that other people would hear.

Kogami felt cold hands wrapping around his, then felt his palms touching something _cracked_. It was strange. And it was too dark for him to see.

"What's... this?" is all he could ask.

"Don't look, please?"

"I... Okay..."

Makishima lowered his head. "It's a wound I had while the village was attacked. A... I can't remember what happened to me but... Yasura said that I was... I... I..."

"What? Tell me..."

"That I died..."

Kogami pulled back, almost horrified.

"What?!" he almost yelled.

Makishima shook his head. "N-Never mind!" he ran upstairs.

"Wait! Makishima!" Kogami grabbed the white-haired by his arm and pushed him to the corner of the living-room. "I just can't buy that! Tell me the truth!"

"I don't know myself... But, there's a way to find out."

"What way?"

"The archive. It's in the library, the public library. If you allow me to go there. I might be able to find camera records of what happened in the mountains. They're keeping the case secret but it must have been forgotten..."

"The public library? Are you sure?"

"Yes..."

"Then, I'll go with you..."

"K... Kogami... It's dangerous for you..."

"What?! Since when do you care about my safety, you white-haired fox?"

Makishima was about to speak but felt a sudden pain in his heart. Kogami frowned, hearing no answer. "Hey," letting go of him, Makishima collapsed to the ground, unconscious. "Hey!"

He lifted him, calling out his name.

 _Right when we were talking about the library, he had a seizure... That's strange._

Lying him on the couch, his eyes slowly widened. "What's... that?!"

 **A few hours later**

"We need to keep him alive!" Ginoza objected. "He's a really valuable source of information for us! He even told us about an accident we didn't know about!"

Kasei frowned. "What accident is that?"

Ginoza calmed down a little then answered. "An accident related to his village, where he was born, about the government striking it down. And he also told us that he and Yasura are brothers."

Kasei slowly nodded. "Seems like this case is far from being solved. I will see what I can do. You can leave, now."

Ginoza nodded and left the room. Kasei glared daggers at the desk. She grabbed her phone. "Shuichiro, I have a mission for you."

 **11 PM**

Kogami was sitting in the living room, smoking. He absently stared from the window. Makishima stood in the entry. "Where... are we?" it was obvious that he was exhausted. Anyone could tell, just after hearing his voice.

"Before that. Do you know what happened to you?!" Kogami glanced at him, clearly disturbed. "Your heart stopped beating. It took me nine minutes of CPR to make it beat again. You were about to die back then!"

Makishima clenched his fists. "I'm sorry if that bothered you."

"That's not the point!" Kogami raised his voice. "When you feel bad, just tell me! For how long have you been in pain?"

"It happened suddenly," Makishima sat down. "I don't even remember what we were talking about. Everything suddenly went black and... I couldn't breathe. It happened so quickly, couldn't even speak."

"And I saw the wound in your chest," Kogami announced. "I didn't peek or anything. It was just clear when I turned the lights on. Now, tell me, where did you feel the pain?"

Makishima pointed at the cracked area.

"I thought so," Kogami sighed, "We'll have to find those records to know more about you."

Makishima shook his head. "You'll be in danger..."

"I'm assigned to watch over you, so I can't let you go on your own. Consider me as your boyfriend," Kogami threw a joke, to lighten the mood.

He was met by Makishima's amused smile. The white-haired then glanced outside. "It's a clear night."

"Yeah, too strange for December," Kogami stood up. "Though, it's cold. Put some warm clothes on and let's move. We're downtown. The library is only a kilometre away."

Makishima nodded. He went to grab his white coat. It wasn't the same coat. It had fur. He hated fur. Though, he just wore it above his black tank top. Uh, it felt so hot with the fur. And the hood was covering his face. He couldn't see well. He never wore heavy clothes because he hated the heat. Though, he wore the coat just not to get scolded by Kogami.

Kogami smiled weakly, staring at him. Makishima glared at him. "What?"

"You look cute."

"Thanks a lot but I'm not considering transgender yet."

Kogami chuckled and they left the house. The streets were busy as hell, even at such a late hour. Kogami also knew that the library never closes so they were safe. It was emptier during night time so it was better.

They finally reached the library. There was nobody inside. It was a little too empty for the night time. But, Kogami was too eager to know the truth to take care of such matters. He glanced at Makishima. "Go, look for it."

"It's in the archive. It's in the back."

They walked between the huge book shelves, toward the archive room. It was the furthest to reach. It was getting darker as they walked. Finally, they reached the room. Makishima started moving the boxes and looking for documents related to his village.

Kogami stared at him, annoyed. "It's been quite a while! It's midnight, already..."

Makishima didn't answer and kept on searching.

"Maybe it's not here," added Kogami.

"Where else can it be? In the poetry section?!"

Kogami smirked. "Why not?"

Makishima shot a grimace at him then kept on searching. Kogami just stared at him.

"Can you stop doing that?" Makishima glared at him, "It's creeping me a little."

"What is?"

"You're staring."

"So what?"

Makishima placed the box in his hand down. He sat down, almost giving up. "So, it makes me uncomfortable."

"I can't care less about how it makes you feel."

"I doubted that you'll say something like that," a small smile escaped from the white-haired's lips.

Kogami crossed his legs. "Did you give up?"

"No."

"Then why did you stop? We don't have all day!"

"Can you stop nagging for two seconds?"

"Nope."

Makishima sighed. "You're so impossible..."

"Sasayama often told me that."

Makishima felt a chill in his spine. He bit his lips, not adding up to the subject.

Kogami silently observed him. He grabbed a cigarette. "You want?"

"I don't smoke."

"Why not?"

"I just don't."

"Want to try?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Can you stop asking-" Makishima stopped midway, already knowing the kind of answers that he'll be getting.

It was irritating.

"Never mind," he quickly added.

Kogami stood up. "I'll go smoke outside."

"It's fine. You can stay..."

"I'm not doing it for you. It says it's forbidden."

Makishima nodded. He stood up and continued searching.

As Kogami was about to leave, he stopped, back facing his prisoner.

"Do you know why I smoke?"

Makishima's body froze.

"Because he used to," with that, Kogami left the room.

Makishima slowly closed his eyes, fell to his knees.

Kogami discreetly stared at him, before closing the door. He went out of the library, to smoke. He felt his rage on Makishima a lot less than before. His hate was fading. Yet, he hasn't forgotten Sasayama.

And it's not just Sasayama.

It's about all the people that died for the sake of that sick bastard.

He hated Makishima.

But now he knew that he can no longer harm a bug.

He has never known Makishima, who he was, his past, his thoughts, his secrets, his family, his favourite colour, his fears...

He knew nothing, and a detective was supposed to know a lot more about the person he is meant to pursue.

He knew nothing. It was strange.

Consequently, he didn't know how to deal with him.

He didn't remember ever talking about Sasayama's death before, until today. Well, maybe it happened, he just couldn't recall when. Actually, he could no longer recall a thing that happened before he became a detective again. It's like when he chose not to shoot Makishima, his past memories were completely wiped out. His new life was taking over his past. And he had other things to worry about.

Isn't that what he was supposed to do? Throw the past away?

Then, why is he feeling so hesitant about it?

Would Sasayama agree to what he's currently doing?

Was he doing the right thing?

He grabbed a second cigarette.

He wondered if Makishima knew anything about him. He felt like Makishima knew him so well. After all, how can't he? Makishima was a really powerful and resourceful man. He was damn clever. Something as simple as having information about his enemies will only seem natural for him to do.

But now, something was different about him.

No, he's started changing ever since that Yasura barged into the picture.

It was really irritating to have one more troublemaker intrude.

He walked toward the storage room.

Enough thinking for tonight!

He found Makishima still searching. He stood behind him. "Well?"

Makishima didn't answer.

Kogami sighed. "Now, what? You're playing it angry?"

Makishima reached for a box in the top of the shelf. He almost yelped as Kogami suddenly pushed him to the wall. "Answer me when I speak!"

Makishima stared at him, not saying anything. Kogami smirked. "Now, you know how to piss me off," he squeezed the white-haired's wrists. "I wonder if you know anything else."

"I was thinking," Makishima finally answered, "I didn't notice when you came in."

"Right, thinking," Kogami left go of him.

Makishima went to see the rest of the boxes. "Can you help out?"

"Nope."

Makishima nodded. He carried on searching. Kogami sat down. His phone rang. He grabbed it. "Shion?"

"Listen, Kogami, there's something we'd like to tell you."

"We?"

"Akane and Ginoza heard something..."

Kogami frowned. "What the hell?"

Makishima didn't pay attention. Finally, he found a small box. It was covered in purple velvet. He glanced at Kogami. "I think that I found it."

Kogami glanced at him, a little shocked.

Makishima frowned. "What?"

"We need to get out of here. We should go to the bureau, right now!"

"Why?"

"Let's go!" Kogami grabbed the box. "I'll leave that in the post office. We should hurry."

Makishima didn't object. They both ran toward the post office first. People glanced at them. Makishima glanced behind. He saw a bike. "Someone is... following us."

"Are you sure?" Kogami asked, without turning. He just dragged Makishima by the hand and ran.

"Leave me here. I'll try to stop him," Makishima suggested.

"What? No!"

"Tell me about what you heard!" Makishima urged.

"I was told that someone was sent to kill you. You are about to be assassinated."

Makishima stopped running. "Go ahead to the post office. I'll come to the bureau after you."

"No! They'll kill you!"

"Why do you care?" Makishima smiled half-heartedly. "Just go... Someone should know the truth."

Kogami cursed under his breath, before leaving the white-haired and running away.

Makishima turned to the bike, who has stopped right in front of him. He emotionlessly stared at the man with the black helmet. The man pointed at him to ride the bike. Makishima did as instructed, knowing that he had no chance for the moment.

The man then drove toward an abandoned district. They stopped in front of a cliff. Makishima jumped from the bike. "So, now, you'll push me off the cliff?"

The man didn't bother to remove his helmet. He pointed a regular gun at the white-haired. Makishima dodged the bullet and ran toward the man. "I don't intend to die today," he whispered in his ear, before kicking him to a tree branch and taking his gun. He threw the gun off the cliff and took an attack stance. He glared daggers at the man. The man finally removed his mask. "I don't know about this story of a man willing to kill you but..."

Makishima's eyes slowly widened. "Your kicks hurt a lot, man!"

Makishima gasped. "Y... Y..."

"You'll never get used to seeing me, right?" Yasura smiled sadly. "Even though, I want to see you."

Makishima gritted his teeth. "What's your problem, appearing all of a sudden?! Weren't you in America? Why did you come back?!"

"I came back for you..."

"I don't need you!"

"Then, do you want that barbaric smoke addict instead?" Yasura seemed a little angry, saying this.

"I don't want anything. Would you just get away from me?!"

"Don't ask such impossible things, now," Yasura held Makishima's hand. "Didn't you miss me?!"

Makishima bit his lips, lowered his head.

Yasura grabbed his chin, carefully. "Don't hide from me. Why are you silent? I'm your brother, right?"

Makishima opened his mouth to speak but felt a dagger piercing through his belly. He gazed up at his brother, shuddering.

Yasura's gaze softened.

"You! Stop!" Kogami yelled from behind. "Let go of him..."

Yasura turned to Kogami. "These are family matters. It has nothing to do with you."

"He's my prisoner!"

"You shouldn't have left him alone, then."

Kogami clenched his fists, staring at the blood on the grass. "Makishima, are you ok?"

Makishima opened his mouth to speak, but Yasura gagged his mouth with his hand. "Talk to me instead. Where is that box?"

Makishima glared at his brother, not saying a word.

Yasura smiled. "I see."

Makishima yelped, as his older brother kicked him to the ground. He wrapped an arm around his bloody belly, coughing blood. Kogami grabbed his gun, shot at the blonde. Yasura winced, as it hit his shoulder. He fell to his knees, panting. Kogami jumped by Makishima's side. He stared at the deep wound. It was poisoned. Makishima was slowly losing consciousness.

"Try to hold on for a little longer? I called for back-up... I was able to negotiate with Kasei for now. So, nobody wants to kill you anymore, okay?" Kogami muttered, almost trying to comfort his wounded prisoner.

Makishima slowly nodded.

Kogami stared at him, not knowing what else to say. He removed his jacket and pressed it against the white-haired's wound. Makishima gasped in pain.

"Sorry," Kogami muttered, believing that it would hurt as hell.

"Do you know how far this cliff is far from the land below?!"

That was all that Kogami heard, before feeling himself being pushed forward along with Makishima. His eyes slowly widened.

We're falling...

We're falling!

He gazed down at the ground. It was so far away. They will die for sure! Makishima stared up at him, eyes almost closed. He smiled weakly. Kogami frowned. "Dumbass! What are you smiling for?! We'll die!"

He read something on the white-haired's lips, before hearing a laugh.

What was that?

A laugh?

It was the first time that Kogami ever hears such a laugh.

Happy, wasn't it?

He didn't have enough time to think, and everything quickly went black...

* * *

 **To be continued...**

 _..._

 _Makishima told the detectives a part of his past. Though willing to find out more, Kogami accompanied him to the public library, where a secret document was kept in the archive. As soon as Kasei found out about the newly revealed secret, she sent Shuichiro to kill Makishima. Though, Kogami and his prisoner were able to escape, only to fall in Yasura's grip. Finally, the duo found themselves facing a danger of death..._

 _..._

A/N: So, I wanted to add some humour in this chapter to lighten the mood. Kogami and Makishima seemed really fun to tease so I wanted to try it out. I hope you liked!

And yes, I changed Yasuragi's name to Yasura. I'll edit the last chapter later. Yasura is better, right?


End file.
